Beyond You and I
by Maya Salsa
Summary: Games are played during an arranged marriage. But when the two best players compete, it ends up with a very unexpected new level. What will they do to cover their incoming feelings? Deny it? Pinoys, shoot for it ;)
1. Trust Your Instincts

**I OWN NONE EXCEPT FOR THE PLOT!**

* * *

**A/N: This is the better edited, and revised version Parental Hook-Up. Yes, there are some minor changes, but at least, the main idea about being in an arranged marriage is still involved. Hope I explained myself well, other than that, continue your way down*******  
**

* * *

**Ch. 1- Trust Your Instincts **

* * *

" Maid Sama" - ordinary character speaking.

' Maid Sama'- an individual's thought.

_Maid Sama_- flashback

" MAID SAMA" - shouting

* * *

The day was it's full absoluteness, bright sun, flowers in the flow of movements, wind gusting gently and a pair of honey eyes. Her name was Misaki Ayuzawa. She was the daughter of Japan's second richest company, Ayuzawa Corporation. The family she was in can be described as elegant, high class, powerful, especially when they mean busniness.

They are serious, well mannered people who are highly respected by the majority of people they come and contact with. To top it off, The Ayuzawas just celebrated their 600th success with closing a deal with Japan's MOST richest company, the Walker Megacorp.

If an individual would compare the Walkers and the Ayuzawas in coming in business, it would be a hard job to tell them apart. Although separating how they treat their company and the rates of their sales of course.

It wasn't that long before both successful rich families had met up, and eventually, scored another contract with each other. Like the usual deals and partnerships both individual families had met and experienced with, the deal they made at the Walker Estate particularly was different. So, so different.

The considered deal was to have both children of the Walkers And Ayuzawas to be involved in an arranged marriage. This situation made both powerful companies to take notice that working together, can indeed make a prosperous deal to come out as a master piece.

Now she, the eldest daughter of Sakuya Ayuzawa, and Minako Ayuzawa is considered an engaged woman, at the age of seventeen.

" Father, I don't think placing a ring on my left hand can change how things work at our company," Misaki implied, frustrated, devastated, confused, scared, overwhelmed, disappointed, angry emotions surrounded her brain. Coming home from school, and finding out you're about to get married can screw a teenager's mind, really quickly.

" Young lady... not once did you question my orders whenever I assigned a job for you to handle. What makes you think I would be convinved in your pleading when you are putting the company's future at risk?" Sakuya Ayuzawa, the mentioned father replied at his daughter's mad act.

" Yes I know you have all my respect for any decisions you make for me, but at least let me think about what you're offering my life into! You're arranging me to a marriage that I could not possibly handle, so NO! What makes you think that I can't fight, just because I'm a growing adult?"

" Misaki," Minako Ayuzawa, her mother interrupted her daughter's up rising voice.

Upon calling her name, she faced her mother, " Tell me you did not agree to this either?"

The response she got were worried, sorry looking eyes. Like it was pleading her to just give up to her father's wishes.

" I-" her mother tried to make up an understandable answer, but Sakuya's words, were faster than hers.

" Don't question my order and go to your room!" Sakuya pointed at the invited door, giving Misaki a precise exit out of his office.

" But I didn't even -"

" Immediately!" He raised his voice to be able to cover up her rather unacceptable excuses.

Her only answer was to grunt and look down at the well vacuumed carpet, as her feet took her outside the room. The words that her mother were about to say didn't unfortunately come in Misaki's ears.

" You know, you've been a little rough on the girl Sakuya," She looked at him in such intent in her honey pairs, just like Misaki's.

" She just doesn't know yet that it'll be the sake of not only for our companies, but also for us!"

* * *

Can she blame if she was mad at her father? Even if he bought her the the world's most expensive car or the dress that had the most elegant diamond, it just couldn't please her, if he did not change his mind at all.

Sticking with a powerful man like her father, can be a hard job. Like otherwise, you either make sacrifices and get the rewards that suite your happiness afterwards, or get nonetheless at all. So many attempts, into trying to earn her father's willingful praises, and this was her chance, maybe her ONLY chance to get those appreciated rejoices she'd been seeking for from her father.

But of course, she could either ditch that damned arranged, or stick with it, the only thing she was actually good at. Sticking with her father's wishes.

" I don't know if I can take this," she mourned by herself as she paced repeatedly in her room. Obviously worried by the results she'll have to face on if she decides too quickly. " Wha-what if father was right? That- that all this marriage would do good with our future expanses? What if- Ugh! This is nuts!"

" Maybe- if he could give me a little extra time to think this over, I'd be willing to actually shoot for it. But what if..."

There, her mind had contained a lot of ' What if's' as if it depended on her life. But really, is there a specific escape for any of this?

Any second now, her hesitant thoughts were interrupted by a sudden knock on the door. " Who is it?"

" It's Satsuki Misaki, the master and madame just wanted myself to inform you that you'll be leaving, in about five minutes." The voice answered cheerfully, as expected from Satsuki.

" What? Why the sudden change of thought?" Misaki asked, a little suprised as to what was going on. She opened the door to see Satsuki clearly, and to of course, dig up some answers.

" They said you'll be going to the Walker Estate Misaki, I have no other more explanations," Satsuki replied, looking deep into those citron pairs of the teenager.

Misaki turns her back, hiding the fact that she was annoyed and pissed, because of the short notice of time, " Ah I see, thank you Satsuki. You may leave."

The maid took that as an invitation to leave, not forgetting to bow surely. By the time the door clicked close, Misaki rummaged on with her clothes, that were placed in her dresser. _' What the heck are they thinking? Telling me in such late note?!' _

Other than her good looks and a bunch of money accompanying her, she has a great reflex for a tiny girl. It didn't take that too long until she put on her best, under her prime record.

She put on a simple dress, arriving at her knees. The colour of the worn fabrric was blue, baby blue to precise, and they exposed her shoulders particularly, without the help of the spaghetti straps. In additional for more of a glamorous look, she added a diamond necklace to dangle around her neck. Her hair was put up in a braided style bun, one of her natural talent these days.

Another knock came upon her door, " Come in," She said, too busy to pay attention to the guest at her door.

" The Madame just wanted to check if you're ready now Misaki," It was Satsuki, again.

" Yep, I just need to get my shoes and I'll be heading downstairs. Could you tell them that for me?" She requested, her eyes still glued on the mirror, she was pretty concious about herself, especially upon meeting her future husband.

" Okay, but when I return, the Madame said I'll have to pick you up," Satsuki told the eldest daughter of the Ayuzawas.

She waved off her hand, while the other, was busy for the lipstick, " No need, I have my own feet, I can get down there by myself."

" If you insist, but if you're not down there after you've finished, I will be pushed to burst in your room," the maid faced her back to Misaki, planning to go back downstairs.

" Sure, sure," Misaki rolled her eyes.

* * *

" Are you ready my lady?" One of the butlers asked her, when she exited the main door of her house.

" Of course, where's mom?"

" They're all waiting for you in the car," The butler answered, gesturing his hands to the waiting limosine, just right forward.

" Okay thanks."

She could barely talk anymore, because the door of the limo opened, showing a disappointed look on her father's face. He spoke, shouting a little, " What are you waiting for? Hurry up!"

" Coming!" She shouted back, running on her way towards the car. _' Maybe if you told me about this earlier, I would have been finished.'_

" Misaki, you look lovely!" her mother complimented the blushing teenager.

" Thanks." Her reply shortened.

" Oh and you also wore the necklace we gave you on your sixteenth birthday!"

Misaki didn't answer, allowing the awkward atmosphere to invade in the car. Until then, the silence filled up between the three, subtracting the driver, and it went from all the way to the Walker Estate.

" We've arrived at you destination master," The driver spoke up, once the car entered the gates.

" Very well then, let's go," He flashed a smile at the driver, but returned a frown towards Misaki, a regular expression he usually show his daughters. " Oh and just a second Misaki, just because you don't like what we're planning, doesn't mean it can't affect your life."

* * *

Other side of the story:

He was there, for the whole time. Witnessing his parents shake hands with the Ayuzawas. The company they have been competing with, finally tied with them, into making a powerful force, at for both of them.

Was it all fake? Or did it mean something else?

Did the Walker Megacorp agreed into sharing a major stock holder with it's enemy?

The Ayuzawas weren't a real enemy for their business, but they were next in line into taking the first place, so it mattered to them, especially HIM, if they suddnely take their place as Japan's best company.

" Business is business, but into closing and making sure the deal is securely held close, I am requesting for a wish Edward," the CEO of Ayuzawa Corporation, mainly called Sakuya Ayuzawa spoke.

" Hmm, depending on how it will come out of course," Edward, his father answered back.

" Certainly."

" Please continue what you were saying Sakuya," his father requested, sipping a good amount of tea in the process.

" Two words; Arranged Marriage. Did something register in your mind already?"

" Yes, yes, I see your point. Although I don't quite get into what you're implying Sakuya."

" If either you want to continue sharing the power with us, this is the best solution into making sure that our status are always high, cealing anymore shares with the other companies, is what I'm trying to say."

" Indeed your company seems to be the only one that'll be trustworthy, I can accept or decline with the offer."

" Name the terms you want, and we'll deal with them afterwards," Sakuya asked, really determined knowing his father's reponse.

A chuckle was heard from Edward before answering Sakuya's question, " If I see your daughter at the estate before New Year strikes, we have a deal."

" You're unbelievable Edward, that's all I could say," Sakuya laughed, joyed by the news. He shook his hand and stood up from his chair. " Well then, I will see you tomorrow. I hope you tell that to your son. He is indeed, a lucky man."

" And so is your daughter."

* * *

It was aching, his heart screamed for air and help as soon as possible. But what could he do when his father depended on him so soon? The only person that knew his current condition was his body guard, Cedric Morris.

" Cedric," he motioned him to come near, because he was still in his office, cameras surrounding the whole place, he could hardly have his own privacy because of the lens reflecting the lights. He whispered closely, " I want you to get out the meds quickly, it's attacking again."

The man's eyes widen in complete shock, worried for his master, " But sir, you know we are still in the building. You and I both know this isn't the right time to plan about this sir."

" Then I will get out of here as soon as you've got it in your hands, my health is getting worse, and after witnessing the Ayuzawas closing in a deal with us, father has a plan," Gerard answered back at his bodyguard.

Cedric just swallowed his words and nodded his way out of his young master's office.

As the pain didn't disappear, he clutched his chest, the side where the pain is going._ ' Damn, I don't know if my days are still ahead, but all I can tell. I can count to it, as it is.' _

" Gerard honey, are you in here?" A sweet voice broke off his inner thoughts.

" Mom? What are you doing here?" He asked, acting like he was actually astound that she showed up in his office. He knew it already though. She was here because of the major deal they agreed with, with the Ayuzawas.

" Oh I came here for business and we succeeded onto having a deal with them!" His mother cheered in excitement, even without mentioning which company they had an agreement with, he could positively predict, that she was talking about the Ayuzawas.

" Oh really...? Interesting. Which company was it mother?"

" Trust me Gerard, this will surprise you real good... We made a deal with the Ayuzawa Corporation!"

" That's captivating, what were the applications they were wishing for?"

" Actually dear, it's the other way around," his mother laughed, probably experiencing the same shocked feelings after finding out her OWN husband would initiate a deal with a company lower than them.

His eyes popped, not knowing how to react at his mother's remark, " What made him think about doing such foolish act?"

Of course he could speak about his father that way. Like other CEOs out there upon, his father is the total opposite. Instead of having that serious business tone he, himself puts his voice into, his father, Edward acts as a supposedly rather naive man. His interactions with the environment is rather gentle, ending up the opposite direction where Gerard puts himself with his surroundings.

The man he considered as father did not simply consider upon holding a grudge of his mother. You see, when taking the whole history of the relationship with Edward Walker and Patricia Walker, things were well quite arranged. Not only did the Walker Family acknowledge Patrcia as their longtime heir, but to also set up a marriage for her.

Ending up with marrying her childhood friend, Edward Walker, they soon created their own family, and blossomed to a son, which was exactly, Gerard. Despite her illness she inherited from her dear mother, Patricia continued on with her living, without Edward, because as an individual knows, he took great responsibility with the Walker Megacorp.

Without him by her side, she requested for a personal helper, calling out a young butler, naming himself as Yuu Hirose.

Consequences always attend when forbidden love occurs, and that's what severely happened to Yuu and Patrcia.

To make long stories short, when Patrcia's condition worsened, and only having a three year old son, and Yuu to accompany her, feelings towards both adult worsened as well. But as they took it as a better step of their relationship, they began an affair. An affair that would cost a downfall upon Patrcia's disgraceful actions, and merely the life of Yuu.

But before their relationship ended by force, another child was involved, recognizing him, as Gerard's half brother. As they share a meek, close relations, their appearance are considerably different. Gerard's hair was sleek, straight, and piceous in color. Rather than his younger version, his hair was keen-jagged, and fortunately, catching his mother's hair, which was rather chrystal citrine.

Not long after prosperously, his mother's condition had gotten better, thanks to keeping a positive attitude, towards to her, and the illegitimate son. And Edward, as his usual self, considered Takumi, the name Patrcia had decided on, as his own son as well, without remembering about the affair of his wife, it was a lot easier for her to deal with.

About Yuu, he never heard about him since Harry Walker, his grandfather kicked him out of the estate, after immidiately investigating about the affair.

" Gerard? Are you listening?" Patrcia nudged him on the shoulder, making sure he listened to her answer.

His flashback disappeared in an instant, and he recovered with a great façade, " Forgive me, mother? Could you repeat what you were saying earlier?"

" Absolutely. The reason why your father, made the deal because he was afraid, knowing my inheritance of your grandmother's sickness, he was worried if somehow you'd catch it, we wish it will not happen to you nor Takumi, but you know the possibilites," Patrcia stated, trying to capture Gerard's ultimate attention.

" Don't mention such ridiculous ideas mother. You've been monitoring my health conditions, and I'm completely fine- Uk," He pretended to hiccup when the pain surounded his heart once again.

Upon mistaking her son experiencing pain, she called out for him, " Gerard? Dear, what's the matter?"

He swallowed his saliva, not completely relying on his plan, " Uk, I'm fine. I just have the hiccups. "

Her expression fell negatively, bringing out a worried face, " Are you sure? Do-do you need some water? Or perhaps some food will do-"

" No really mother, I'm completely fine. I know what's going on with my body, and I feel that I'm fine, please," He begged, not wanting his mother to over worry herself, especially when a big event will suposedly happen afterwards.

" Very well then, I'll be going now. And dear, consider coming home two hours early, your father has something to announce," Patrcia chocked on the last part, the last part when she mentioned _' something to announce.'_

" Alright then, thank you mother for passing by," Gerard flashed his captivating smile, the smile he faked the most.

The response he only got was a closed door.

* * *

_" Identifying this disease your infected with, strictly calling it as Angiosarcomas (an-geo-sar-comas), will be rather difficult sir."_

_" Your condition is somewhat described to tend to develop at the right, upper chamber of your antrium, or so the common name of it is the heart. Angiosarcomas are well known to originate from cells that form the lining of the blood vessels. When these cells become cancerous, they of course multiply, causing it to create an irregular blood vessel-like masses that can bulge into the atrium and spread to adjacent structures, ascending their way up." _

_"Sir, putting these words into a simple summary, you are infected by a heart cancer, one of the uncommon cancers sick patients experience."_

_" It can be either inherited or developed as growing up."_

_" Of course, knowing that cancer is untreatable at the moment, you can only survive by a lucky miracle. And mentioning an operation is a waste of time, and money."_

_" I don't really want to put an expiration date on a person. But with your health tied in between being cured or to rather live it as it is, I'm assuming you can only live up until three months..."_

Three months wasn't enough to do all his father's plan, and that was all he could manage to think over through all the obstacles he'll be facing, before he was told officially, the truth. The plan.

" Son, you know how the company will be yours in accountable years from now, so I, myself decided to act upon all this. Maybe your mother hadn't mentioned about my fears, but I feared, without me on the top of the Walker Megacorp, everything will fall apart." His father's explanations placed another hole on his heart. He really did relied on him to continue on with the Walker Megacorp.

" And...?" He supposedly asked his father. In a monotone like his, he doubt no one recognized the pain he's been sealing through out the whole dinner.

" I've set you up in my plan." Edward answered, smiling and welcoming Takumi, as he pulled up a chair for himself.

" Continue on," He requested rather sternly.

" Your going to be engaged before the New Year, and noting that, it'll be a week from now," His father cheered, eyes sparkling by the news he delivered.

" Hmm, interesting... When will I meet Sir Sakuya's daughter? I'm sure we'll have to see one another before we are going to be at the altar."

" That's true, although I've already settled that down. We will face them tomorrow, holding the meeting at our place, right here. Now is that clear?"

" Yes father, I got it."

* * *

The Next Approaching Day;

Her image was expected. Dressed formally, spoke kindly, everything he knew about noble women darted through her.

" It's nice to meet you Sir Walker," he heard her voice for the first time.

" Ah Misaki!" He greeted her by a sudden tight hug. He chuckled to himself when the girl, that will be his wife soon had managed to slip off his father's hug too soon. _' How rude.'_

" Gerard come and greet you fiancée," His father insisted, making him to blush when he referred Misaki as his fiancée. It made him think over the future. Kiss, Love, Sex, Children, were the only things that occupied his attention.

His feet somehow took himself to the girl he'll soon refer to as his wife, even after the dirty thinking, " It's nice to meet you-" He barely finished his sentence when only blackness filled up his sight, making him lose his balance and to fall so carelessly on Misaki's unprepared arms.

" Gerard? GERARD!" His mother's cry was the last thing he heard before he never witnessed another sound.

* * *

Gerard opened his eyes, painfully though.

It adjusted for a good sixty seconds before worried faces appeared. He groaned when he tried to sit up. The pain was back again, unfortunately. " Wh-what's going on?"

" Gerard honey... why?" His mother answered his obvious painful call, whimpering on her husband's chest while she tried to keep her composure in front of the Ayuzawas, even if they were just anticipating outside. In an instant, after Gerard passed out, his mother requested desperately onto taking him to the hospital, immediately. Now it was just him, his father, his mother, and his little brother in the room. Questioning looks plastered on their faces when he didn't respond.

"..."

" WHY?! Answer me young man!" Patricia shouted at Gerard.

" Because I didn't want to be a burden," He calmly replied, closing his eyes, as if it was the only way he could face his parents.

" This-this whole? T-tell m-me, did someone knew about this besides yourself and the doctor?" His mother stuttered, too shocked to even keep her usual joyful tone.

" Cedric knew. He was the one who noticed my mysterious actions on the first place."

" Oh Gerard," his mother sulked her way to himself, hugging him comfortably when she reached his bed.

" Both you and I know that I'll be dead soon, so-"

Patrcia interrupted him, once he mentioned the word dead, " DON"T SAY SUCH THING!"

He carefully drew back the hug and shook both his mother's shoulders, " Look mom, listen. Even a five year old could count my remaining days, judging by my appearance. And besides, if you even bothered to think about making me go through an operation, it'll be a waste of time. The doctor quoted it himself, I won't last long, the longest I could survive would probably be close to three months."

" No, that's not true!" Tears still broke down on his mother's eyes.

" Even if you deny it right in front of me, you can't change anything mom, you just... can't," A tear sunk down on his left cheek

" Why didn't you tell me this? You know how we can still treat it when you've voiced it out a little EARLIER!"

" But it won't do any good," He added. " My condition is placed on the rare side of cancerous cells spreading themselves differently. It is a rare cancer type, and even for the common ones, there are no treatments for it. What good would it do when you treat me when knowing my disease doesn't have a cure?"

" Then why did I survive a level 3 breast cancer situation?"

" Because your side is common! Mine isn't okay, mom? Please! If you want this family to gather its strength back, I highly recommend to not question me any more!"

" But you said it yourself, you only have little time placed on your hands. And yet you insist onto continuing your life as if it never occured!" Patrcia cried, making Edward and Takumi to close in between the crying adults and comfort them with a pat on the shoulder.

" That's my point! While the clock counts my lifetime, I want to live my life to the fullest," Gerard pointed out, matching the tone and seriousness of his mother's previous remark.

" What are you implying son?" Edward joined in the complicated argument.

" I want to continue on with my job, go to meetings and act like this never happened. Nevertheless before the pain strikes again."

" You're asking for pain Gerard, not freedom," His mother managed to choke out in between the short breaths.

" This is what brings pleasure to me mother, so please, this is my request before I perish," He pleaded.

A pause escalated in the room.

Two full minutes had passed and not a single word was her response.

" Mentioning about business, what about the marriage? I'm sure-"

" We'll cancel EVERYTHING for now son. I can't bear to talk about business with you when you're in this condition." Edward spoke, looking at his wife for any more additions. But instead, he only saw pain painted on her features.

" No father, let me speak. I want this anyways."

Patrcia's head crooked up and questioned his son worriedly, " Gerard?"

Although he heard his mother cry for his attention, he ignored it and continued off, " Just because I'm ill, doesn't mean the company wouldn't rise up for more success. I'm not even the CEO and yet, you guys are mourning for my condition. Imagine how our employees would react to this when their future CEO is deceased, and will soon to be dead. Think about it, mother, father," He looked at them, both individually. " I still want to do my best, even if my life is dangling by the corner. Although about the marriage. How else do you think it will continue without me?"

" Having a person to replace you, of course," his father answered.

" And... I'm implying ALL this to Takumi," Gerard pointed at his little brother, who had his eyes both expand when he mentioned his name being involved into the arranged marriage his older brother was supposed to participate.

" What? You're planning onto passing this CEO place to Takumi? Are you sure?" Edward squinted his eyes in suspecting Gerard's unusual plan.

" What else could I do besides passing this opportunity to my little brother?" He chuckled, even when he was in pain.

" Dear, we will decide about this when it's the right time."

" No mother, we can't wait such time when the Ayuzawas are particularly outside, having no idea as to what is going on," Gerard answered back.

He heard her sigh, " Fine, I give up you stubborn child. Just get some rest okay?"

" I will, I will, thank you mother," He manage to pull off a weak smile.

His mother smiled back and stood up, probably to entertain the rather suprised guests that were waiting outside the room. Edward soon followed her tracks and closed the door, leaving the siblings to settle out EVERYTHING.

" Setting up a trap for your little brother won't do any good Gerard, and you know that," Takumi stated.

The half considered siblings were never in peace. Especially when it comes to Gerard, he was the one that started all this sibling quarrel. Ever since his mother started to have an affair, her attention was drawn to Takumi, and only to Takumi. It made him swore, as to even if they were indeed siblings somehow, this wouldn't let him change his mind to not accept him as a brother.

" This is the only request I'm asking Takumi, you have to understand!"

" How can I understand-"

" I don't care if you don't understand! All I'm willing to ask is to at least show some participation in our family business," He scolded Takumi.

"..."

" Fine, you know what. Don't bother with what I said earlier. Just forget about it and get out of my room, I need my rest." He placed a hand on his chest when the pain came back. Probably after all he got off his explanations off his shoulders, it made his heart relieved, too relieved._ ' What am I going to do now?' _

* * *

" I just have to go to the bathroom," She stood up after she reported to her parents.

Despite that she came and held Gerard securely when he fell suddenly, just before he could finish his introduction, it made her confused at first. But by the time she heard a little part of the doctor's speech, she quite understood his condition. He was ill, and she doubt if her hypothesis was wrong.

" Excuse me miss Ayuzawa," A voice startled her while her attention started to divert to the man behind her.

" Yes...?" She answered at the man's callings. He looked awfully familiar, and remembered instantly when she recalled his appearance. " Was it Takumi I would recall?"

" Right on track, I just have to talk to you privately," He said, grabbing her arm as he walked in the men's bathroom.

Misaki, as the only woman in the room, luckily slipped off his grasp, " What on earth are you doing? Can't you see you're taking me to the men's bathroom?!"

" I know that, you don't need to remind me anything," He hissed back, locking the room securely, just in case.

" What's so important with taking me IN HERE?" She shrieked, terrified about the thoughts that were running through her mind. What if Takumi intended to do something else besides talking to her?

" You have to do me a favour," He started. " I want you to accept my proposal instead of my brother's."

" WHAT?!"

" I have my reasons, now would you please look the other way? I'm trying to do my business here," He raised an eyebrow as a warning. Truthfully, he opened his zipper and did whatever business he was talking about.

" Ew! Could you at least warn me ahead before you do something unusual?" She turned around, face coloured and steam escaped her ears.

" You can turn around now you know," He said as he turned on the faucet.

She did as she was told, " What are your intentions?"

" You know about HIS condition right?" He emphasized the word 'his' as to a reference to his brother.

" Kind of, I only heard heart disease from the doctor, that's all," She shrugged, playing with her fingernails.

" Good, then you know some part of it."

" Well...? Aren't you gonna tell me about it?"

" It's family business, you can know later on when you've agreed with my terms."

" Ugh fine. What do you want?" She crossed her arms unto her chest, annoyed and curious at the same time.

" The fact that he has been infected with a rare disease, it is a difficult task for him to survive. The doctor gave him a time limit, with a maximum of three months at survival. However, we've tried to talk to him that we'll stop this arranged marriage, but he rejected it and avoided my parents' orders. He asked me as ONLY a favour that I'll take his place and make you my wife instead. Catching on?"

" Yes," She nodded, wanting for him to go further.

" Knowing that indeed his body is too weak to take you to the altar, I decided myself that I will do this as for his favour. So don't mistake it for some kind actions, I'm only doing this because of his current condition. So I know we've known each other for a good five minutes now, could you consider this as my proposal?"

"... So this means you'll be my husband?"

" That's just what I said," He rolled his eyes.

" Aren't you going to talk about this-"

" If you're curious about his perspective, I'll let you know he was the one who encouraged my parents to make me as the second choice. So if are asking about that, then you're welcome."

His rather arrogant reply made her to get angry. She never met anyone or had spoken to anyone that had an arrogant attitude, especially towards her. She grunted in anger while she tried to calm herself down. A deep breath she took as she talked her way out of the bathroom, " Fine, but if plan to back out on this. I'd be happy to invite you out."

" If you're trying to get my attention by putting that fake façade of yours and act as hard to get, I don't think it'll work. You're not my type, just to let you know." He smirked.

" Did I mention I was your type? Pretty boy, please, don't even think about it. I did not simply agree to you because of yourself, but rather because it's your ill brother's condition." She smirked as well, leaving off Takumi alone in the bathroom.

He shakes his head at the woman's stubbornness, " She doesn't know what she's doing."

* * *

**A/N: Whew, long intro, but wait 'till the next, it'll be a lot shorter than this. Bye for now and HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	2. Master Please!

**I OWN NONE EXCEPT FOR THE PLOT!**

* * *

**A/N: Second chapter, Whew, I survived from all the follow-up school work after the Christmas and New Year break. Thanks for all the support and encouragement for the continuation of this story. Here are some people I want to point out for their words from the previous chapter.*****

FallenFan77 ,GagaMea ,stalker101 ,randombillionare ,usuilovemisaki46 ,alexandragoofs, Takumisa777, ChaCha Nish XD, twinklingeyes07,xohelinaxo, atemaysha, Guest, recalculating708, panseikabriefs,angelsickensho.

* * *

** Ch. 2- Master Please! **

* * *

" Maid Sama" - ordinary character speaking.

' Maid Sama'- an individual's thought.

_Maid Sama_- flashback

" MAID SAMA" - shouting

* * *

" I don't think that's such a good idea Misaki," His eyebrows furrowed, really worried for his friend.

" Well...? What would you do if you were in my situation Hinata? I'm sure you'd do the same thing you know..." She trialed off, waiting for a response to answer on the other line.

She heard him sigh before he spoke," Well if you're asking for my opinion, the least I can say is that I should ask permission FIRST before I do anything stupid."

" Who said this was stupid? This whole marriage thing is just crap, and if I make the worst decision, well let's just say it's all your fault when I came and took your advice instead of my own."

" Misaki look, I know I can't judge you just because I can say something, but really, I mean it. If you and that Takumi guy or something are plotting a problem behind your guys' parents' backs, that you're just digging yourself deeper to the hole of hell."

" Hmp, thanks for your words of wisdom Hinata, but... I don't need it. Although I might tell my mom about this. She's the good one."

" How about your father?" He asked over-curiosity.

" Sheesh, I called you for some comfort but you're sounding like you're on dad's side this time. Tell me... did he give you some money so you'll encourage me to support this whole arranged marriage thing?" She slightly yelled. Even if they were just chatting on the phone, Hinata could picture Misaki having steam going out of her ears, as if she was mad.

" What the heck? You know I wouldn't do that!" He denied truthfully.

She raised an eyebrow, not believing his honest comment, " Sure whatever. Just meet me up the park in thirty minutes. I need a break from all of this."

Hinata smiled by his friend's random offer, " S-sure. Sounds like a plan.

* * *

" Come in," his eyes automatically diverted to the door. " Sir Sakuya? Madame Ayuzawa? What are you doing here?"

Minako was the first one to speak, " Visiting you of course. Are we interrupting something? I mean... we could come back later if you want-"

" No, no, you're not disrupting anything. Please take a seat, I know I can't offer you a chair but I'd like to try," He remarked, handling himself to stand up to reach the chair nearby. But the sudden dizziness took over his body and made him collapse, back on the bed.

The older woman gasped, " Don't over work yourself Gerard, I know you need some rest. And besides, Sakuya has the chair for me already, so you don't need to get all gentle man, especially when you're not clearly at the right state."

" She's right Gerard, you are not here to serve us. We are here, to serve you." Sakuya finally spoke.

" I'm sorry to say this, but may I ask again if why you're here perhaps? I can take care of myself, sir and madame. So I don't insist on having assistance if that's why you all came for." Gerard warned.

Minako giggled, covering her mouth to not sound impolite. " Even if you're not in good condition. You're always thinking about yourself. What good could it do to your body when you're not even thinking about yourself first?"

" I'd like to answer that too, but sadly, I can't. I don't have the right words to prove that, and either way. It's my nature to think about others first. That's my priority as for being a Walker." He answered, eyes focusing at the window for great avoidance of any of their eyes.

Her hand patted his head, " You're just like your father."

" Minako... can we talk just only the two of us?" Sakuya requested rather shamelessly. His sudden warning sent chills on Minako that she responded quickly. " This is urgent."

" Fine, but if you need me, I'll just be outside." She agreed. When she finally closed the door, Gerard talked immediately.

" Sir, if you are here to talk about business, I'd be happy to be the one who'll start first."

" Gerard, I did not simply requested Minako to leave so that we could have this business talk, but rather instead. I wanted to be alone with you because particularly, I want you to hear my words. I want you to forget about the arranged marriage and listen up. Heal soon son, because if you've honestly took yourself outside of that door. You cannot bear to see any happy, joyful traits. It'll be all sorrow and pain."

" I'm honored to hear your words Sir, but may I ask something else? Why do you want to me to heal, when you personally know that this is an impossible wish?"

" Because I know there are miracles," Sakuya simply answered, leaving off with five minutes of silence, enveloping the entire room.

...

" Continuing to hear your nice sayings want me to marry your daughter even more," He managed to tease without having to blush, right in front of the mentioned girl's father.

" This is no time for that," Sakuya turned his back, ready to leave.

" Don't worry, if I can't get off this bed by tomorrow. I'll have a replacement for my place. And trust me, it'll be over your expectations." Gerard quoted, making Sakuya to face him with a hopeful expression.

" Didn't I tell you I didn't come here just because of the arranged marriage?" Sakuya spat.

The sick one smirked, " Any father would be worried for his daughter's future. I'm sure you're not any different."

* * *

" Hey Satsuki, where are the folks?" She asked, referring to her parent. Attending breakfast without the assistance of either one of her parents were a little to off for Misaki, besides, having that mouth of hers, she couldn't possibly hold off the questions surrounding in her mind.

" Oh I forgot! They left you a note," Satsuki exclaimed, rummaging in her pocket for the message she was seeking for. She extended her hand to Misaki, " Here."

Misaki plopped down a banana before peeking at the note._ ' Get ready for dinner. We will visit the Walkers.' _

" Ugh, again?" She complained when she lazily lift herself up the diner chair and headed to the stairs. " Satsuki? Would you mind preparing an outfit for a decent dinner for me tonight? I'm going to a business dinner that's why."

" Yeah sure, I will. Hey, where are you going? It looks like you're heading somewhere else other than your room," Satsuki pointed out, shouting across the kitchen in able to send the message to Misaki.

" I am. I'm meeting Hinata at the park, so I'll probably be back at four. And my phone's in my room, so I have to get it in a sec."

" Okay then, have fun!"

Misaki replied, " Yeah!"

* * *

Saturday morning was considered heaven for him. All day he had freedom, but as of today, it was a little different. Because of Gerard being sick and his parents were busy accompanying him, the youngest Walker had to deal with his cousin. The two were basically companion in hands when it comes to dealing family problems, and they didn't have anything to oppose that.

He wasn't any different to Takumi, especially when they attended the same school, the same classes and the same work. And as for their image, it was the only objection that could separate their other features.

His hair colour had a difference. It wasn't as blonde but rather soft like Takumi's, but instead, it was bleached blonde. His height was a little shrouded compared to Takumi's and his eyes were awfully shaded by the same color of his hair.

" No way you actually did?! I thought you'd never do any of his favors! What happened to you Takumi? Hahaha!" His cousin laughed while he elbowed Takumi's ribs.

" Well this time was an exception. He's sick you know," He sternly remarked, shaking off his cousin's hands.

" Exceptions? Or is it love?"

Takumi groaned, hinting for his cousin to shut up. " Ugh, you know you should get your ears checked."

Confused by his off topic remark, he questioned, " Huh? Why? There's nothing wrong with my hearing."

" WRONG. I said exceptions and nothing else. I never mentioned love... Perhaps you would like to step out of your single world and mingle for awhile instead of teasing me." Takumi grinned, grabbing his cousin's ears as of emphasizing his 'lack of hearing.'

" Ow, get you hands off me will 'ya?" He wailed and pushed off Takumi's annoying hands immediately.

" See what I mean? You're teasing me instead of admitting to yourself that you're a damn loner."

" Speak for yourself Takumi. I wonder why you want to take her as your bride so badly? Oh! And I bet she has the looks too, since you're interested with her." His cousin turned the table around. He got quite used to it when Takumi teased him for being single and so, he saw that coming.

" Dammit Tora! I said I wasn't interested in her-"

Tora chuckled and shot up his hands in defense, " Woah woah woah, no need to scream."

" Well if it weren't for your damn teasing, I wouldn't spaz in the first place." Takumi huffed up a deep breath.

Tora sighed in defeat. He was bored and amusing himself for teasing Takumi wasn't a good idea. " You know what? I give up. I'm bored, TO DEATH. So I can't just please myself while sitting my butt down. It just doesn't work that way."

" So...? What's the plan?"

" Bud, I 'wanna go get some ice cream, if you know what I mean," Tora grinned, already facing his back for his exit.

" Hey wait, I'll come to!" Takumi called out, grabbing his sweater.

" And I thought you were mad at me for a second." Tora shook his head helplessly, confused about his cousin's sudden change of mood.

* * *

" When is he coming?" She complained rather silently. Ten minutes and still, there was no sign of him, any minute now, she wasn't going to wait for him any longer. Even if she only had herself rest on a wooden usual park bench, it made her tired after waiting ,as she considered for a million years. " At least he could've tried to text back. Oh what the heck. I'll just leave a message so he'll know I've been wandering off."

On cue, her fingers dialed his number and she began to mumble her complain. " Hey Hinata, it's me. The girl you left in the park for ten minutes now. You know how I hate waiting right? *Sigh* Well, I'll just walk around here I guess 'till you come. Although I'll give you a half an hour warning before I totally head back. Okay, hope to see you soon. Bye."

" Ugh, this is pointless." She stated to herself once she hung up. " What the heck am I supposed to do while I wait for him?"

Just then, a sassy tone interrupted her inner debates. " Oh my God. Did you hear? Maid Latte is selling some free ice cream today. Wanna check it out?"

Her companion responded, " Okay! It's just three blocks away. I think we can handle that."

_' *Sigh* So much for hearing his words of wisdom,' _She thought as she ran after the girls' path, to the direction where the mentioned restaurant was.

* * *

" It's a good idea to suck some fresh air you know,"Tora insisted, his hands on the wheel, while the corner of his eyes noticed Takumi sit silently for the whole ride.

" Where are we going?"Takumi shrugged off, not answering his friend's direct instruction.

" To the place where there are lots of women."

" Don't tell me we're going to the club. You know-"

" No, I never said that. I just said, we'll be heading to the place I love the most."

" And that is?" Takumi raised an eyebrow, suddenly curious at to what Tora was mentioning.

" You'll see."

* * *

"Erm, hello," She awkwardly replied back when a woman, dressed in a maid suit greeted her like a respected master.

" Please, take a seat miss, you'll tire your legs if you continue standing," The 'maid' offered, pulling out a chair for Misaki to take. " What would you like to order miss?"

" Uhm nothing for now. I'll order later thank you."

" Very well then. Please call out if you're in any trouble miss, I'm sure the other employees would gladly help you in any way you want."

" Uh yes, thank you," Misaki stuttered at the over exaggeration of the maid's statement.

She bowed once more before she was out of Misaki's sight.

_' Strange, I've never heard of this place before...' _

" Misaki?" Someone snapped her out of her thoughts. What made it more unusual was that the tone and the emotion of the voice was strangely familiar.

" Hmm...?- Sakura?!" She said, surprised as to seeing her high school friend at a long time of absence.

" What made you come here? I mean, you-I- Yay!" Sakura hugged Misaki instead of finishing her statement. She couldn't possibly finish her statement without weeping or anything.

Asking her about arriving at such weird place made her remember Hinata. She rolled her eyes before answering, " Oh I was just waiting for some friend but unfortunately, he didn't inform me about being late."

" Oh no! D- Does he know that you hate waiting?" Sakura asked worriedly.

" We're talking about Hinata here Sakura," She rolled her eyes, twirling her hair out of boredom.

" Are you guys going out?!" Sakura shouted when Misaki said Hinata's name.

Misaki denied, laughing nervously because her friend's scream set off gazes upon them. " N-no way! I just needed someone to talk to... that's all."

" You know, it's a waste if you don't take your relationship to the next level," Sakura insisted, grinning.

" We never had a relationship in the first place!" The brunette flushed, a little embarrassed about the topic they were currently talking about.

" Oh come on, you mean to tell me you never had feelings for the guy at all?" Sakura nudged her on the side, smiling innocently, even after asking a rather teasing question.

" Nope." Misaki shook her head side to side, popping the 'P' in the process. " Never have and never will."

" That's kinda harsh, time can change anything Misaki,like feelings for example."

Misaki grinned, rubbing the back of her head as she tried to explain the misunderstood statement. " I was just saying... there's nothing wrong with that."

" Hmm suit yourself. I have to go now. My employees wouldn't be proud to see me chit-chatting all day."

" You OWN this place?"

" No I'm just renting it. Well if you're talking about the restaurant, then yes." She cheerfully answered.

Her eyes popped out, " WHAT?! Are you serious?! When-when did this happen?"

" Oh it was nothing really. All of this came from my mom. She bumped into an old man that was carrying tons of history books. They got along after my mom's apology as to inviting him for a cup of coffee, and then coincidentally, as a thanks for the old man. He offered mom to rent this place because for five years in a row, no one dared to rent this because people believed ghosts lived in here. As for me, I don't believe ghosts, so I saved up some money and started a business just a year ago."

She let the words sink in.

" So all these women that are dressed in maid suits are your employees?"

" Yep and believe it or not, they're ALL related to each other. That's why I managed to earn a group with a short amount of time."

" Wow, then I'm so proud of you Sakura. Your hard work paid off after all," Misaki touched her friend's shoulder and patted it gently.

" Thank-"

" I'm so sorry master, p-please forgive me!" A plead caught the females' attentions. It was a particular maid that was seemingly sorry for whatever she did to the customer, and all she could manage to do was to bow and wipe off the mess with her own outfit.

" What's going on here?" Sakura asked sternly once she arrived at the scene, Misaki accompanying her of course.

The disturbed customer wiped his shirt off and started to peel of his polo when the wetness didn't budge, " Well ma'am I guess it was my fault. I didn't seem to look on forward by the path I took-"

" What are you doing here?" Misaki interrupted rudely. There had to be a reason as to why she complained to the costumer's excuse because her cheerful act was immediately replaced by an arrogant tone and disappointed posture.

Not quite getting her remark, he tilted his head to the right and cocked up an eyebrow, " I'm sorry, but do I know you?"

"... No I don't, but I know your friend." She answered without hesitation.

" My frien- Oh you mean him? Enlighten me please," He chuckled, waving his hand off to the worried looking Sakura, meaning he needed some privacy while talking to this interesting lady.

" He's Takumi Walker right?" Misaki asked, crossing her arms as an expectation for a yes.

" Unfortunately yes. Why...? Do you have any special relationship with him or just a friend?"

" Neither."

"Then what-"

" She's Misaki Ayuzawa," Takumi cooly interrupted, attracting a number of girls from the other side of the room.

" No... way," Tora spat, astonished by the true identity of Misaki. " You're legit THE Misaki I've been hearing about?"

" I don't know what this guy told you about me, but I can certainly say that he talked about me a lot," Misaki laughed a little bit, and not for long, Tora joined.

" Yes he did... to be honest. But anyways, I'm sorry for being so rude that I didn't even introduce myself. Well, let's just blame it to the beauty I'm facing right now... My name is Tora Igarashi, this idiot's cousin, first line." Tora implied, as for being the obvious gentlemen he always play role with when meeting new people, especially women, he took Misaki's hand and kissed her knuckles, successfully.

" Uh-" She blushed when his cold moisturized lips made contact with her skin.

" Oh I'm sorry, was that too close?" Tora apologized, putting on a facade of a fake hurt expression.

" Uh no, but other than that I'm going back to my table now," She gritted through her teeth, still managing to control madness by his flirtatious actions.

But before she could even take her third step away from them, Takumi babbled on, " You know... having my cousin involved into a simple situation can change this restaurant."

She turned around, not taking a step front or back though, " So...?"

" I can simply get this cafe removed from it's place because of not receiving a direct apology from the manager."

" Ugh it's just a splash on the shirt, you don't have to be so arrogant about it," She rolled her eyes.

" It doesn't matter though," Takumi pushed in. " Well then, I demand a proper explanation and an apology following that afterwards before I change my mind."

He purposely raised his voice to get Sakura's attention. It didn't took long until she appeared beside the group and opened her mouth to spill an explanation. " Please master-"

" Sakura, no need for that," Misaki stopped her.

" But Misaki?" Sakura began to ask.

" This guy doesn't obviously deserve any of your words," Misaki said, walking to her table not long after.

" Well then, I guess I'll continue to report this to your father," Takumi teased.

Mentioning her father sent chills on her body, obviously scared as to what will happen in the near future when he afterwards listened to Takumi's complaint. She stood up and faced the Walker, eyebrows furrowed and a strong posture she wore on like a protective vest. " Knowing you, I know you'll ask for one condition in repayment of this incident."

" Smart girl... you're definitely right."

" What is it then?" She impatienly yelled, an eyebrow twitching as for annoyance at his previous statements.

His left knee fell to the ground while his right supported his weight. His eyes sparkled as his hands reached for something in his pocket. Clearing his voice, it attracted the whole restaurant. The words he was about to say came as hell to her sight and ears. " Misaki Ayuzawa... will you take my proper proposal and marry me?"

* * *

**A/N: A little long but shorter than the intro. Thanks for reading along and I'll update soon. **


	3. Excuses

**I OWN NONE EXCEPT FOR THE PLOT!**

* * *

**A/N: Well well well, it's been long since I last updated this... Let's say more than a week? Haha anyways, I'd like to thank these following people for asking questions and complimenting this story. Your questions will be answered in this chapter, just read it*****

Takumisa777, ChaCha-ness, ChaGaEun, FallenFan77, may96, xohelinaxo, alexandragoofs, Guest, GagaMea, angelsickensho, panseikabriefs, roseenglish962, Perfectly Imperfect x3, stalker101, G27forever.

* * *

**Ch 3- Excuses**

* * *

" Maid Sama" - ordinary character speaking.

' Maid Sama'- an individual's thought.

_Maid Sama_- flashback

" MAID SAMA" - shouting

* * *

_' What the heck does he think he's doing?! Doesn't he know he's catching everyone's attention?!' _

" I think it's a good idea for the couple to settle this alone, don't you think folks?" Tora insisted when he glanced at Misaki's embarrassed, hesitant face.

Sakura nodded first but soon, the chain of nodding spread across the room.

Misaki took the hint and snatched away Takumi from the crowd. She pushed him out of the backdoor and stomped her foot for his eyes. " What in the hell do you think you're doing?!"

He tilted his head sideways and smiled innocently, " What? I only did that because I know you were going to reject my proposal either way."

Her eyebrows flew up at his silliness, " So what if I said no?! The point IS, now that you've made a scene in front of a good amount of people, THEY WILL conclude that I WILL say yes!"

" See? You're catching on," Takumi smirked while his arms crossed.

" This was A PLAN?!" Misaki questioned frustratingly. With all the anger she was holding in, she couldn't bear to rip Takumi's head unless someone could step in and rescue the poor man.

" It wasn't really a plan. I didn't intend to come here in the first place. This restaurant wasn't in my things to do list, but fortunately, Tora, my cousin knew this place and was planning to take me here- -"

" Ugh, excuses excuses, " Misaki cut off, rolling her eyes at not believing at his reasonable explanation.

" LOOK, if you do not co-operate with this, I won't force you. But would you rather marry me or marry my DYING brother?" Takumi asked seriously. No more smirks, mischievous smiles or innocent explanations attached.

" D- - dying?" Her eyes widened.

He confirmed with a nod, " Yes, I said dying. Now answer the question."

" Wh- why? Why is he dying?" Misaki's evil features fell into a saddened expression. She knew nothing about Gerard's condition, and so she regretted into questioning Takumi about him.

" I told you already, he has a rare disease that could cause his life," He answered simply.

" Well you never told me he was going to die!" Misaki shot back.

" It doesn't matter. The only thing we need to deal right now is will you answer my proposal or reject it?" Takumi continued back into teasing.

She paused, eyebrows scrunched, " Of course I'll say no! What do you think I am... a stupid girl?"

" Okay then, then I'll file a case for the incident earlier since you didn't agree with my ideal plan," Takumi reminded.

" If you think you're teasing will work on me, you're wrong pal."

He returned to open the door and almost made it in before he stopped his track, " Who said I was joking? Before I proposed to you, I had the mind to file a report of the spill on Tora's shirt. This restaurant that's supposedly belongs to your 'friend' will be demolished in only a few days after I filed a major report. Not only will this business affect your friend, but also you. I couldn't possibly miss to report this to your father."

" Wh-what? Takumi, leave this place alone!" Misaki defended angrily, making her way to his position and place.

" Nope sorry, I tried to initiate a deal with you but you obviously rejected it," He shrugged. Deep inside though, he was dying out of laughter. Any moment, he was sure she'd give in and it made his guts leap.

" Erm Tak-Takumi, is there any way you would want to settle this without destroying my friend's restaurant?" She managed to say without alerting him with her massive voice.

He caught on quick and played along, " Yes, in fact, there is."

" Wh-what is it?" She smiled, although it was a sour smile.

" I want you to take my proposal, the MARRIAGE proposal I assumed I acted on a little while ago." He smirked.

" I - -"

" Oh it's okay if you won't accept it. I'll have this restaurant replaced by my OWN when I don't have a WIFE to accompany me," Takumi pushed in with his luck.

For the second time into reminding her for the consequences if she rejected him, she finally snapped. " OKAY OKAY YES! I'LL TAKE THE RING FOR PETE'S SAKE! Just don't ever mention this to my father, UNDERSTAND?"

He answered while he gently placed the ring on her finger, " Yes my lady, as to suppose I won't break any promises, just make sure you won't cut any of yours either."

" Oh I won't," She took her hand back and anticipated for Takumi's any more responses.

All she got from him unfortunately ,was a hand on her waist and a lead to the restaurant.

* * *

" Ah, what made you come to see me doc?" Gerard cheerfully welcomed the entering doctor.

Although she was greeted by a handsome pretentious young man, she kept her frown straight and cleared her throat. " Mr Walker, I would like to give you some news about your current state."

" And that is...?"

" ... Sir unfortunately ,because of your body becoming so weak, your survival lifeline will be shortened."

" Are you saying this condition will take over my body faster than expected?" He raised his questioning voice and sat straight up.

" Y- - yes," she responded nervously.

He brought out a sigh before he asked some more. " Who else know about this fresh report?"

" Only you at the moment. I just wanted to make sure you'd be the one to tell your parents, or should I?"

" No no, no need for that at all. You see, being involved into a family with only business as their first priority, I do not think this is the right time to inform them about it." He insisted quite strictly.

" Sir but... how will I come to explain it to them when they hear about this?" She asked worriedly.

" If you don't want your job to be in the line of my parents' wrath, just make sure not a soul will hear about this."

" Uhm- - Yes, I will not inform any more than yourself sir." The doctor agreed and left the room immediately.

" Good," Gerard whispered before closing off his eyes.

Not far from the outside, an eye witnessed everything.

* * *

Dinner at the Walker Estate

They stood together in front of their parents awkwardly.

" Well, what is the commotion all about?" Edward asked excitedly. As for being a naive man, this was a natural reaction when a surprise is being held in.

" Uh" Misaki stuttered. " Uhm, T- - Takumi and - - and I had finally decided." She looked down when she barely finished her announcement.

" Decided on what dear? Please continue," her mother requested sweetly.

" The arranged marriage thing- - "

" I've proposed to Misaki and she accepted it," Takumi finished off clearly. He received a glare in return, no other from Misaki.

" WHAT?!" All parents of both side said in unison.

" But I thought we were here to cancel EVERYTHING!?" Sakuya complained right away and slammed his hands on the dining table recklessly.

" We were," Patricia lifted up an eyebrow but snapped her seriousness when she laughed joyfully. " But I guess the kids had another plan."

" You were his replacement?!" Sakuya continued on, after Patricia's encouragement.

Takumi looked at him, puzzled as to what the man was refering to, " Sir and as to all of you, I proposed to Misaki not by force but fortunately, because I'm in love."

Misaki's face coloured ," Wh - - what are you saying Takumi?" She asked shyly.

He proved his words by snaking his arm to reach her waist and pulled her over for closer distance," I've been in love with your daughter since the day I saw her beautiful orbs. That was a year and a half ago. And after awhile, we've been catching on with each other and got into a relationship after six months of going on dates."

" What? Misaki, explain yourself!" Sakuya demanded harshly.

_' What the hell does this son of a bitch think he's doing?!' _

She opened her mouth for explanation, " I uh, YES! Yes! It's true, uhm, we - - got into a relationship after uhm - - Takumi and I uhm met accidentally in the office. OUR office dad."

Sakuya twisted his head to the youngest Walker and let his eyebrows hover up as a questionable look for Takumi to explain more further. " Takumi answer me directly, is this ALL true?'

" Absolutely," He nodded his head, ignoring Misaki's killer face.

" Then tell me son, why didn't you mention or even show anything to us when YOU knew our families were going to tie up an arranged marriage?" Edward joined the questioning.

" And what if you're brother hadn't got sick and continued to work out the marriage? How will you talk this out when you and Misaki are in a relationship behind our backs?" Minako added, her tone set up in disappointment.

Misaki raised her hand slightly before Takumi could further more explain anything else, " Uhm, we were uhm, planning to tell you guys sooner."

" Sooner? When is sooner when we've almost made Gerard sign the marriage papers?!" Misaki's father loudly stated. Everyone could counter the same feelings as well.

" Sakuya, calm down," Minako warned, reaching out for her husband's hand to control his emotional actions.

Embarrassed and confused Misaki interrupted her father's in coming complaints. " Dad, I'm sorry. But with all the respect I have to you, I want to ALSO voice out my opinion." she paused shortly but began again. " The two of us have already planned everything. We have the papers ready and I, myself is willing to share the same materials as Takumi, my FUTURE husband have."

" Misaki, you're requesting a rather impossible quest," Sakuya concluded after her explanations. " You do know, that after telling us that you're willing to share EVERYTHING with Takumi means to us ,yours and his parents as living in the same house."

" Y- - yes," Misaki pretended to not matter anything else but the trouble Takumi dug her into. But for as the truth, she killed Takumi in her head seven times already.

" Oh really?" Patricia happily cheered, obviously on the side of Misaki's involvement as her son's fiancee.

" Yes," Misaki managed to pull off her successful smile.

" Then it's settled," Sakuya sighed, his legs lifted up himself and his hands supporting his weight. " If this arranged marriage is really what you WANT, then what else could we do other than letting them display their affections freely now?"

" Affections?" Misaki asked, confused and scared when she hears her father's next answer.

He smirked, " Affections. You know, prepared to show your relationship in the public, especially the showbiz, since our families will be in the news sooner or later about THIS."

Her stomach gronaed in desperation, " Oh ho ho, right!"

" Exactly," Sakuya answered back.

" But, isn't it too soon for that?" Misaki asked without knowing she sent an obvious hint that she didn't agree to the marriage by her choice.

" Isn't this what you wanted?" Her mother asked her directly.

" Of course!" Takumi answered for her.

Then Edward stood up as well and smiled brightly, " Then what are we waiting for? Misaki, Takumi... pack your bags and get ready. We'll buy a house for you two to stay immediately. We don't want the media to suspect on us with anything... do we?"

* * *

**A/N: There, I'm done. Sorry for the late update. I usually update once a week but school work trapped me in the corner! xD I'll write the next chapter sooner, or LATER! **


	4. Public Display

**I OWN NONE EXCEPT FOR THE PLOT**

* * *

**A/N: Hey it's me, and I'm back! Thank god last week, I got over some of my schoolwork, ( so that means I won't be busy and I might update two chapters this week!) Anyways, here are the people who took some time to review and looked over this crap! And there are some new reviewers too, and I'm honored!*****

Guest,randombillionare, raniopolo,shantallleane, angelsickensho,atemaysha ,xohelinaxo ,GagaMea,slapnamecomiko, FallenFan77, Takumisa777, G27forever.

* * *

**Ch. 4 - Public Display**

* * *

Was it right to play with his dangerous game? Or is it another hole she'll have to save herself into?

But other than those extra mind complaints she was dealing with, she knew from the beginning that either way, someone will get hurt if she choses the wrong path. But was it the right choice to pretend and marry the man she currently hated, other than her father?

No, no. That wasn't right. It was the right choice... Yes. That's what she thought.

" What the heck was I thinking?!" She yelled into her pillow. Her feet paddled roughly on the bed while she groaned in such confused, absurd situation. " Why oh why!"

" That's your fault for deciding too quickly," Hinata pointed out, sitting on the same bed as Misaki.

He received a pound on the head and he complained some more, " Ow! What was that for?"

Misaki huffed, her voice not that clear because of the pillow coming in contact with her speaking mouth, " That's for blaming it on to me."

" Well... who's fault is it besides yours?" He mumbled in between fake sobs.

" Blame it on that stupid idiot, not me, okay?" She suggested, pulling her body up and stretched herself for the early morning.

" Actually, you're right. But it's parshly your fault too you know. If you didn't play with his mind games, all of this wouldn't happen!" He shot up his hands as proof it was his honest opinion.

" What can I do when he mentioned it right in front of dad?! And - -, and what about his parents?!" She shot back.

" At least you were being honest and told the damn truth!"

" I - - ! Ugh! Well ,what else would I have to do then?! You don't know how hard it is for me to decide whether to agree with this arranged crap or not okay? So don't just come here in my room, EARLY IN THE MORNING just to lecture me like you're my father alright? I had enough!"

The last part of her confession made him regret his said words after. He realized she was right. That she had enough with all the things she'd been through lately. That she needed some space, peace and self control.

" Sorry," He murmured his apology and placed his hand on her shoulder for some comfort.

" Too late for that," She rolled her eyes and slapped off his 'comforting' hand.

" I was just trying to say my point," Hinata started out again.

Her mouth grunted as she walked to her mirror. " Will you just stop it already? I thought it was a good idea to give you a second chance for our 'best friend's day' but I guess I was wrong...?"

" Misaki don't be silly... You know me inside and out. I wouldn't ditch one of the most important days of my life without a reason right?"

She snapped her fingers when she recalled what happened the week before. " Oh yeah... what happened to you last week? You didn't even bother confirming it to me that you weren't going to show up?"

" It was just traffic..." He trailed off, looking nervously at his fingers.

" Traffic? Hmm, that unusual... What happened? Did someone crash or something?" She pushed her questions in.

His head tilted side to side before he breathed out, "Yeah, kind of like that. But anyways, how's your honey? I heard you were going to live with him sooner or later."

" Ugh, mentioning marriage or ANYTHING that's related to it makes me sick. Please don't be like a jerk this time Hinata. Especially when I need you right now. Seriously." She requested sternly.

He got her point and he smiled brightly, about to suggest something she was looking forward for. " What about a quick walk at the park? That should refresh your mind a little right?"

" Right..." She smiled with him. " Just let me take a shower and eat my breakfast okay?"

* * *

" Please tell me you had the permission to go out before I let you off the hook?" A voice startled her from behind. When she didn't make eye contact to the lady, she spoke again. " Misaki? Answer me."

All the woman heard was a deep, tired sigh before words came out. " Mom, it's just a quick walk with Hinata at the park. And no, I didn't get dad's permission to go outside anyhow."

" Well, we all know what that means right?" Minako raised an obvious eyebrow, signing Misaki in to explain it furthermore.

" Uh - - " Hinata arrived at the scene before any loud arguments were going to burst out. " Hello madame Ayuzawa, I- - I just wanted to invite Misaki for lunch, is that alright? And, I've already got the permission from Mr. Ayuzawa himself, so it's all good." He flashed his usual joyful, rather naive smile.

His persuasive smile infected Minako's lips. " Well then, at least this gentleman knows how to say goodbye to his elders."

The direct statement made Misaki look down. " Sorry." She mumbled her apology, avoiding her mother's gaze.

The awkward air enveloped the three adults. But Hinata knew better, he knew he had to break this sooner or later. " Uh, well then. Madame Ayuzawa, please excuse us... we will be heading outside now."

" Okay, just make sure to take her home before three- -"

" But that's after ten minutes!" Misaki suddenly protested when she calculated her time with Hinata. It was although true, that it was going to be a few minutes before her curfew.

Minako gasped, not expecting the near time she had organized in her head. " Well... I'm sorry for not looking at the clock sooner or later. But because of the close call, I'm insisting on canceling that walk at the park."

Misaki continued on with her complaining. " But why?!"

Minako overlapped her daughter's voice, " Because the Walkers will be here."

" WHAT?!" She shrieks, her pattern of voice travelling though the thin walls of the mansion.

" The Walkers will be here before the clock strikes at past fifteen minutes. And so if I were you, you should get ready for the arrival of your fiance dear. I'm hoping you'd like to see him sooner... am I right?"

" No!" Misaki replied, not thinking twice about it. " Why would I?"

" Honey... isn't he your boyfriend? What? Did you guys quarrel or something?" Minako asked worriedly, not knowing what the whole situation was all about.

_' You pretended remember?'_ Hinata's signaling stare reminded Misaki about THAT.

" Uh- - no we didn't. We just uh - - Uhm, just..."

" It's okay honey, if you don't want to share those 'personal' things with your mother, I understand. Just to remind you that I'll be always here by your side okay?"

" Uh- - okay." Misaki awkwardly replied. She didn't know what to say, what could she do besides going with the flow?

" Well, I'm very sorry for canceling the walk at the park... I'm sure you've got some other time with that... But anyways, if you want Hinata, you could still stay over, but just be at the living and not at the dining room, you know, we're dealing with some family business here."

" Of course!" Hianta's eyebrows flew up, confirming his longer stay at Misaki's.

" Alright then, very well. Misaki, go to your room and get changed, we've wasted enough time already." Minako faced her daughter and gestured her to walk to the designated place.

There wasn't anything rather to do, except to accomplish her mother's wishes.

* * *

" Oh I'm so glad to hear that!" Patricia, her supposedly future mother-in law cheered on, the topic sent on about the new house the adults (except for Takumi and Misaki) had planned on.

" And I'm relieved to hear that. At least we've agreed to something at some point," Sakuya quoted, an eyebrow twitching when he managed to pull off a stern tone.

" I guess it's settled then. The kids will move on to the new bought house we got for them." Edward smiled along.

" Question, concerns or any comments?" Minako asked when no words came out from both teenagers. " Anyone? ... Misaki? Takumi?" She pushed her plead when her daughter or Takumi didn't take the hint to voice out their opinion.

Misaki, who was currently lost in her whatever land she was stuck snapped out, immediately. She clears her throat, " Uh - - nothing."

" How about you?" Patricia asked Takumi, worry plastered into her eyes.

" Nothing."

" Okay then... it's final. Both of you might want to step in the limousine that is waiting for you outside RIGHT NOW. it will be up to both of you to adjust at your new house," Edward instructed proudly but seriously.

" Now... NOW?!" Misaki questioned.

" Yes young lady, NOW!" Sakuya awoke her senses, wavering her off to the main entrance.

" But - - but what about my things?!" She asked loudly as her body faced forward but her face turned to the adults.

" Duh, you'll have to go shopping with my son for that Misaki," Patricia answered joyfully. " That'll give you guys ore time to spend some quality time with each other and send off some clues to the press too!"

" Now what are you waiting for? Go on... Takumi is already waiting outside!" Her father once again rudely reminded.

Misaki only grunted before the door shut closed and Edward finished off. " This will be a good start for them, isn't it?"

* * *

" And you're okay with it?" She crossed her arms and scooted away from Takumi as far away as she could possibly handle. Her skin already made contact with the door, so there wasn't any more than a second before Takumi would tease her about it.

He started on with a smug, " What can you do except into agreeing with their terms? I appreciate your cooperation with my plan but at least keep your annoying questions to yourself? Your voice irritates me."

" And you don't think you're irritating yourself?" She spat back.

" Of course not. I've got another kind comments to myself, so I don't need your opinion." He smirked all the way, enjoying her annoyed expression. To be honest, one of the main reasons why he'd got himself stuck with this demonic female was because her bipolar emotions made her interesting in his mind. A good experiment with a one of a kind girl.

" Hmph," she puffed, turning her head to the window, not speaking a single word until he spoke again.

" You know... if you're gonna act irritated when I'm around, they're going to find out sooner or later that we've planned this unexpectedly."

" Don't you mean YOU planned this unexpectedly?"

" Either way."

" Then perhaps you deserve it. I'm going to tell my parents it was all your fault anyways IF we get caught."

" And you think you'll get away with it without leaving a stain of evidence?" He looked directly at her. Burying his emerald pairs with her caramel ones.

" Duh?" She rolled her eyes. " What do you think?"

A pause happened. " Tell you what. When we'll step out of this damned limousine. I'll make a scene... and I think you'll like it as well."

" What are you planning? And what scene are you trying to make? I'm sure there wouldn't be anyone waiting at our house except for the maids they'll hire for us... plus the bodyguards."

" Oh you think so? Knowing full well about my mother, I'm sure shes got the paparazzi roaming at OUR backyard already." He smiled evilly, having that evil plot of his tied behind his back.

" What are you smiling about idiot?" She randomly asked when she finally noticed his evil smile.

" Nothing..." He flipped his head back to the front. Not wanting for her to question him with millions of millions of questions.

" Ugh, this is pointless. Agreeing with you is the worst." She said, having the most devastated tone put onto her voice.

" Maybe.." He answered simply. " But - - "

" Sir, we've arrived at our destination." A very familiar voice interrupted the couple's on going argument. Misaki didn't notice a thing, but Takumi sure did.

" Thank you," he played along with the driver's game and smiled, as if nothing happened. Takumi unlocked his door and made his way to the opposite direction, obciously to open up Misaki's door.

" Whaaah?" Her mouth hung open when Takumi's genuine guess became reality. Flashes soon began to bug her eyes when Takumi gently pulled her closer to him, being grabbed by the waist.

" I told you," Takumi said between his teeth, keeping up with usual pose in front of the media.

Thankfully, the mentioned body guards came to the rescue and escorted the couple.

Between the steps to the door, Misaki's heart jumped when a thought came into her head. Her worst nightmare has suddenly become so clear.

Being seen by her old classmates made her flush in embarrassment .She wasn't so sure if she could survive all the teasing she'll get on her Facebook page. Probably tons, and by that means, the news of her being with the considered hottest male in Japan (who is actually an idiot in her opinion) made it more complicated for her to continue with what she was doing.

while her head was spinning out of all the emotions coming out one by one, Takumi took the chance to call out to her before they entered their house. " Misaki."

On cue, she looked up, " What is it?"

It only took her a full minute to realize what situation had been displayed.

He was kissing her.

* * *

A/N: Nuff said... I'll be back for a couple few days before I update again.


	5. Stolen

**I OWN NONE EXCEPT FOR THE PLOT!**

* * *

**A/N: ****Yikes, because of the long weekend coming up, I really needed to finish up with ALL the work... before I bring them with me to freedom. Anyways, I've read every single comment in this story, and all I can say ... no evil witch had come and criticize it! Whew! Here are those people who reviewed for the past chapter*****

papaysalazas ,roseenglish962, stalker101 , slapnamecomiko ,usuilovemisaki46 ,atemaysha ,angelsickensho ,GagaMea ,G27forever ,FallenFan77 ,beatress, blakeblink, panseikabriefs, daisybikinis438, Guest, xohelinaxo, Takumisa777.

**Special Thanks to: Dazzy Dizzie;  Such a nice person! You give me hope for honesty in this world! Thank you very much for replying for my request. This means a lot! I hope more wonderful words can come out and describe this story, your stories are inspiring as well (:**

* * *

**Ch 5- Stolen **

* * *

" Maid Sama" - ordinary character speaking.

' Maid Sama'- an individual's thought.

_Maid Sama_- flashback

" MAID SAMA" - shouting

* * *

The first thought that stumbled upon her head was to yell hysterically at the perverted man, that had his lips smooching in with hers. But no, she thought for it for a second, and got the point. A show was about to begin. He had challenged her numerous times and she slapped it off like it was a plain little joke, but she learned from her mistakes. Even if she had to be embarrassed because of her amateur actions, she had to move. The way she planned he'd be surprised. Takumi enjoyed having the sight of flashing bombs exploding in front of his glee, he expected no response from her. But then, as he playfully lingered her lips for a little bit longer, a sudden answer interrupted his advanced joyful mental cheers. What was going on? Was she kissing him back?

His right eye slightly opened for evidence... and there it was, right in front of him. A once devil girl, now had her eyes closed for the fake entertainment to begin. Not expecting anything but receiving the most impossible task, made him smirk against her lips. Damn, this girl was something . It seemed like an eternity before neither of them opened there eyes and blush while pulling away.

But a rather annoyed tone, the clearing of a throat came up before speaking. " Sir? Miss?"

Her senses came back, and as she opened her eyes, the flashes from all the gossiping paparazzis never came to stop._ 'Dammit, I think I just gave him what he wanted.' _

Takumi smiled, answering the still waiting question. " Yes, I think we're ready now. Are you ready Misaki?"

Not answering his obvious question, she just silently growled at him before stepping in the house. Not even bothering to face the cameras.

Once the whole crew had come in the house, a minute of silence enveloped the room. The couple walked ahead while the bodyguards stayed at the door. Maids were already walking around the house when another click came from Misaki's heels as a single step was made in the process.

" Not bad," Takumi commented as he took a glance at the kitchen.

Not bad for him, was over exaggeration. The kitchen was specked clean. Shimmering like invisible glitters glued onto the surface on the twelve seat dining glass table. The floor tiles were plain white, but it was shiny, making it more realistic over most people's expectations. There was a diamond chandelier just above the table and the cupboards were painted dark brown, mixed with glass doors, a very common design for most sophisticated houses now a days.

" Can we check upstairs?" Takumi whined like a five year old when he had enough with Misaki observing every detail of the house, without a sound.

" Check for yourself. I'm going to bed." She rolled her eyes and caught the stairs with her feet, walking in slow rhythm.

" Then I'm coming with you," He teased, following behind.

Her mouth spat out her drink as she heard his last remark. " No way you creep. You're such a pervert! Go get yourself a room. A SEPARATE ROOM."

" Really? You actually believe that after I guessed the paparazzis disturbance, you're 'gonna think that this house will have a separate room for us?"

" Wh- - what do you mean? Of course they have to get us separate rooms! That's just plain disgusting if they didn't!" She yelled, already arriving upstairs.

Although she hated it when someone proved her point wrong, her mouth completed went wide when his silly joke came true, AGAIN. " What the fu- - "

" Watch out Misaki, you don't want our children to learn their first word as a bad word. That wouldn't be good at all," He smirked and teased, without thinking how many bruises he'll get after he quoted shamelessly.

" NO WAY IN HELL AM I HAVING CHILDREN WITH YOU!" She pointed loudly, cheeks flushing by the mentioning of having children.

" What? If they bought this house, and only built a single room for us two to sleep together, THAT'S a big hint right there."

" I don't care! I'm not sleeping with you!" She complained, angrily walking to the bedroom, not having a single clue that Takumi was following her all along.

" Pssh, Misaki... why are you being so in denial? You know it's unhealthy to keep denying about everything," he playfully said.

" I don't give a damn!" She proceeded on with her way to the bedroom. She tried to close the door before Takumi could slip in, but his reflexes caught her actions before she shut the door close.

" I see, not refreshed by the kiss I've stolen?" He manage to blurt out before he heard Misaki sigh and give up. " *Gasp* Don't tell me that was your first kiss?"

Upon hearing the whole kissing episode, she stopped dead on her tracks and said nothing furthermore. "..."

" So it was?" He grinned, jumping on the bed.

" N- no!" She denied aggressively when the action of bouncing of the bed began, not forgetting to have her back against Takumi. She surely guessed that when Takumi spots the shade on her face, he'll tease her until dawn.

" Yes it was," He smartly concluded, slightly alarming Misaki by placing his right hand on her side waist, the one that hadn't made contact with the bed.

" Wh- - what do you think you're doing?" She froze and her eyes shot open when she felt his touch.

" What do you think I'm doing?" He shot back a question to a question. He purposely scooted his way nearer to her, wanting to feel her nervousness and her delicate skin.

" I'm asking the question here... not you. And you better take your filthy hands off me, you don't have the right to touch me whenever you want! Or better yet, KISS ME!" Misaki hollered in frustration.

" Misaki... before you agreed with my terms days ago, you never thought that I won't resist into touching you?"

The atmosphere fell down in awkwardness. Not once had she honestly put on a thought to THAT. Especially THAT! This was the first moment ANYONE in her life would questioned her in such shameless act. But now that a perverted alien slotted in that dirty thought into the brain of hers, she pictured the future. How the parents of both her side and Takumi's, would rely on them to have children, LATER, or even SOONER. That moment right there, in exaggeration, every inch of her body froze in instant. How could she be so blind? To act upon his dangerous offer, and to get involved in such a lie that it would seem to haunt her soul. She lied about their whole relationship... just to do what she wanted... FREEDOM.

She was too smart to overthink the possible negativity of her fooling actions...and now she was currently experiencing it, the HARD WAY.

" Thinking about how many kids you wanna have?" Takumi's voice disconnected her from her thoughts.

" No!" She hesitantly replied, breathing pretty hard in frustration.

He sighed, " But seriously, did I just stole your first kiss?"

" It's not your business to but-in in my personal space like that."

" In denial again? Hmm, sounds like it was."

" I'm not denying anything alright? Get off my back already and get out. I need my rest."

" Do you need a massage?" He offered kindly, already grabbing her feet for a sweet and relaxing treatmeant.

"N- - no thanks, didn't I tell you to stop touching me?!" Her voice slowly rose once again.

" Oh well," He smirked and began to massage her foot.

Gently, he delicately deepened his sweet circling patterns on her right foot. He could have sworn he felt her body tense up as he repeatedly did his previous actions. " I thought you hate my hands on you?" He cleverly remarked as he witnessed Misaki's eyes slowly closing.

" I - -"

He laughed off her in coming explanation, " No need, words can be a lie, so I trust on the person's body's respond. And it obviously looks like your body needs what I'm offering... Don't worry, I don't bite."

She raised a finger to prove her point without being interrupted, but Takumi noticed her tomato state face.

" Well someone's blushing."

" I - - ! I give up already..." She sighed.

No other words came out from her mouth and Takumi took this as an advantage. " While I kissed you, did I not only stole your first kiss... but also your words?"

" Sh- - shut up," She managed to say without hinting Takumi anything else.

" I did, didn't I?" He teased even more as he noticed her head was looking down, too low to gaze at her honey pairs.

" C- - Could you hurry up and finish already? I want to sleep," She demanded tiredly.

" Yes ma'am."

Not only did she fell asleep in the first five minutes of his epic massage, but also, she didn't complain any more when Takumi massaged her other foot.

" Misaki?" He suddenly called out when no movements was sensed by his reflexes. " You awake?"

When no answer had been distributed, he took the chance to slip off his hands on her foot and settled on the bed, scooting away from her very tired body. Although he did liked his past teasing, he understood her situation. Who wouldn't be tired of always being ordered by your parents? He concluded in his head that the reason why Misaki was acting like a very demanding lady was because of her position in her family. Takumi had to admit that she is indeed responsible. Taking the risk of playing with his game made him think all over again... if it was really safe to place her in such dangerous task. But then again, she had her own mind and decision, so he couldn't fully blame himself if anything WOULD happen to her. Not that he had any affections growing for her or anything, even himself just had the guilt building up inside him. Like a very complicated warning was happening as he thinks about his arranged marriage all over and all over again.

" You like her don't you?" That same familiar voice he heard earlier echoed in the room. Takumi automatically shifted his head to glance at the door, revealing someone he knew, very well.

" You finally decided to show up," He smirked, sitting up, signaling his companion to enter the bedroom.

" Of course, I wouldn't want to miss her epic reactions once she sees the house. And even if you guys were upstairs, I could still hear all her yelling."

" What made you think to visit me without asking for any plans... Tora?"

His cousin advanced another step before sitting on the bed. Noticing the sleeping woman at a quick look, he bothered to whisper. " Because... I had nothing to do at your house, especially when you're not there."

Takumi rolled his eyes, " When are your parents coming back from that business trip? They sure are taking their time..."

" Don't know, don't care. But hey... I saw everything a while ago. Now tell me... do you feel something? I mean.. it doesn't have to be a - - "

" N- - no man! That's just sick... I was just being nice, that's all," Takumi slightly yelled, he received a glare from Tora, reminding him they weren't the only ones in the room. He mumbled his apology right after.

" It didn't look like it," Tora smirked, ready to leave the room.

" Where are you going?"

" Outside, have any plans to lighten the day?"

" I'm thinking, I'll tell you if I have any. Other than that, get out of here, I 'wanna rest too, 'ya know," He shooed off his cousin, playfully.

" Alright, alright... Get it on bro," Tora teased one more time before he shut the door behind his back.

* * *

_" Mom, I'm home!" He alarmed as soon as he settled down his materials on the floor. __As he looked around the house, his voice echoed back to his ears. Not used to this unusual atmosphere, his insides panicked aa he took a guess where his mother was. He ran to the stairs, afraid if his arrival was too late, it would cause a devastating effect. _

_" Mom! Anyone?" He shouted, his heart race already racing for his horrible hypothesis. As soon as his eyes caught the nearest door of the top floor of his house, his pushed it, dead hard. Not seeing a single individual, he proceeded to the next one. _

_After opening five doors, he reached for the master's bedroom. Heart, thumping out of his chest. " Mom?!"_

_There it was, his callings were answered. His mother, lying on the bed, a bottle of wine on her right hand while her left one was placed on her left chest. He glanced intensely when he was nearer to his mother's figure. " Mom... what's going on?"_

_A few sobs were followed by after his previous questions. But as soon as she swallowed up her last lump of saliva, her voice shook as she answered bravely. __" I saw him... with another woman..."_

* * *

She had a massive headache when she opened her eyes... The place wasn't as familiar as she hoped. Now... where was she?

"Finally, you're awake!" A voice startled her, catching her in complete off guard.

" T- - Tora? What are you doing in here?" She asked, her tone and face expressed a scared reaction.

" I can't believe you didn't noticed that I was cos-playing as your driver," He shook his head in disbelief.

" How can I notice when a perverted freak was distracting me..." She replied, balancing herself to stand up.

" Good point."

" Say... where's he?"

" Downstairs... He was working out an hour ago. He might still be taking a shower," Tora answered, not getting a clue as to why she was blushing too fast. "Are - - are you sick? Your face is really red."

" Uh - - no, it's just getting hot in here... Excuse me," She lied. Of course, after spending almost the whole day with a perverted freak, her mind would join in later on.

Once she walked out of the room, she was greeted by half-naked Takumi, bending down to get a fabric clothing on the floor. As soon as she caught herself drooling over his body, she yelled. " Put some clothes on!"

He turned around, having a disbelieving face. " What do you think it is? Winter? I just finished working out... don't expect me to put on some clothes immidiately. My BODY needs to cool down, 'ya know..."

She had no comment to his statement. He was right, there wouldn't be something inappropriate happening if no one takes a closer. She just thought helplessly that she was still tired and was thinking like a paranoid freak. He wouldn't take an advantage on her like that.. right?

" Hey, thanks for the massage, you really didn't have to do that," She said, chuckling nervously. Why was she embarrassed? It's not like she was admitting anything...

" Don't mention it... I was the one who offered anyways," he replied, not forgetting to think curiously as to why she was thanking him over such a small deed. Sure she was tired, but did she really have to thank him? She hated his guts for Pete's sake... what's gotten into her?

" Uhm okay, I'm just going to eat... want anything?" She awkwardly suggested.

Now she was asking him if he wanted some food? This was scaring him.

" Not to be rude... but are you planning to kill me silently? You're acting weird,"He admitted truthfully, he raised an eyebrow as he didn't hear any response when he wanted to.

" No... I just hate being in debt to anyone, and knowing you. I think you'll ask for a reward for your sudden deed, right?" She smirked, arms crossed onto her chest, displaying a mischievous posture.

" Well now that you mentioned it... Why don't I take you out for a date? We're going to need each other's co-operation, and in order for that to be achieved, we need to get know know one other," He remarked, not forgetting to show his signature smirk.

" WHAT?!"

* * *

**A/N: Can you guess who was in that flashback? :) Other than that, I'm going to update soon, NO PROMISES THOUGH!**


	6. Unpredictable

******I OWN NONE EXCEPT FOR THE PLOT**

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I know I've updated my story at a very late notice, but I guess I have my own reasons? Part of it is, I depended on my Spring Break to organize my school work, and because I was lazy. Today is the start of the break, so I get to make lots of time to make up the missing things I didn't update. I am again, very sorry*****

**G27forever, sat8926, FallenFan77, lovetoread4eva, Haruhu-chan131, miss nobody, GagaMea, atemaysha, blakeblink, angelsickensho, beatress, panseikabriefs ,usuilovemisaki46 , xohelinaxo ,Guest, babe,(another) Guest. **

* * *

" Maid Sama" - ordinary character speaking.

' Maid Sama'- an individual's thought.

_Maid Sama_- flashback

" MAID SAMA" - shouting

* * *

**Ch 6: Unpredictable**

* * *

Everyday, she'd been visiting him everyday. She didn't know what told her to do that, but she did it anyway. It wasn't that she lost hope in him, but because she doubted the success behind her planned business with his treatment. Whether he liked it or not, she will force whatever it takes in her to make him listen. He was a stubborn man alright, and if she let her words come out to him, he would probably protest his rights with himself... although it is true. Not only because he's a grown man, but because he is wise, perhaps wiser than his own mother. But she didn't care at all. It only mattered to her to make the action right away, before it starts to worsen. She feared that she would lose another loved one of hers, and the tragic pain it'll cause her greatly afterwards. It may sound like she was only thinking of herself, but the truth she saw was his safety. Her son's life was in the line for Pete's sake! How could someone accuse her for thinking about herself?

" You're at it again aren't you?" A whisper, slightly louder than it already was, disconnected her inner debate. Making her to jerk up in complete nonsense action .

She didn't reply. She was too damn tired to do so.

" Patricia..." Her husband's voice was at it again.

" Fine, fine. You got me. But Edward, aren't you worried for Gerald? He looks worse everyday because he isn't getting the treatment!"

" I am very worried for our son. But what can we do when he, himself doesn't want anything to happen with his condition? Regardless as our parent roles in his life. He is a grown man. And trust me, grown men don't want anyone messing with their plans. Even if it's too risky, he'll do whatever he wants."

" Aren't you tiring yourself to wait for what his plan is?!" Her voice started to volume up.

" No one is tiring themselves for his upcoming decision dear. It's only you that who is. You're the one finding every possible way to help him out of his troubles, you're the one who's showing her concerned emotions out, and you're the one complaining about his stubbornness!"

" Can I blame myself if I'm positioning myself as an ideal mother?" She crossed her arms arrogantly She thought, _' How dare he question how I raise my child!' _

" Patricia calm down," Edward stated before anything goes out of hand. " I know you're thinking right now that I might be questioning you, but the truth is... I'm not! I'm not questioning you about being a mother, but I'm questioning you because of your silly plan!"

She looked more offended. " How is that a silly plan?! Treating Gerald to get better care in his health is nowhere near silly! And for your information - - "

He interrupted immediately after her outburst. " I don't think it's a child play, if you took it as that. I was just saying... we don't have the right anymore to do that. He has to know what your plan is before any plans make it as a decidable act."

" He is stubborn, you know that."

" And so are you. This conflict isn't going to take itself anywhere without any discussion to resolve this."

She faced him and stole some more blanket for greater comfort-ability. Her worried face made it enough for him to take a guess with her incoming words. " But Edward, I'm still his mother..."

* * *

" We're going on a date, and that's final." He concluded, although his insides were enjoying the amusement of seeing Misaki's unbelievable expressions.

" But- - I- - You- -"

Takumi happily interrupted, " You're the one that said you hated being in debt to anyone right?"

" Yes, but that - -"

" Then this is what you're going to pay me back," He winked his jade pairs and proceeded to the stairs. His expectations was to her to follow him along, but Misaki didn't move a single muscle. Takumi squinted his eyes before he turned around, " Well... What are you waiting for? Do you want me to roll out the red carpet for you to move along?"

Silently but violently, Misaki trampled her feet to maneuver it's course to where Takumi was standing still. Once her right foot made contact with the first step, her head swung to make an eye contact with Takumi. " No thank you, I don't need an idiot scattering the red carpet onto the floor. It will just waste my time."

He snorted, " You're right. Now let's just change before any minute is wasted because of this nonsense."

" What nonsense are you talking about?!" She yelled back.

Takumi sighed, obviously tired of arguing with the loudest mouth he could comprehend. " Forget about it. Get changed before I strip you naked myself."

Not a single word came out of her mouth before she closed the door of their bedroom.

* * *

_" Dad, you have to come home... Mom is at the hospital because she got sick really bad. Please call me back right away after you hear this message. ."_

_He was just too desperate._

_Everything he felt proud of shattered into billions of pieces before he could catch them back._

_Everything was confusing._

_Everything was depressing._

_At that single moment, everything was lost in him._

_If it were really true that his own father, the man he looked up to for years, had betrayed him and his beloved wife... Life wouldn't be so special to him any more. His family was all he had. He was a man, yes, but he didn't anticipate any of this. He always had the mind to think this kind of possibility, but he actually didn't seen it coming to hit him in the face. It was okay for him to find out the truth, but he didn't know how to work things out with his mother. As long as he could track back, his mother took care of this family as the most valuable thing in her life, so it wouldn't be easy to accept the final truth about the family split apart. _

_' I don't want mom to see father again. I will find him. Let's just say he'll hope for the best.'_

* * *

Beautiful. It was all in his mind when his eyes made his way to Misaki. As if he checked her out, he detected the faint tint on her cheeks, but he decided not to tease her this time. He didn't want to make it obvious, so he covered up his face by trying to change the topic in his thoughts.

" Good. You made it on time." Takumi chuckled, even bringing out his wrist to emphasis what he meant. Somehow, she looked disappointed but he shrugged it off, not wanting to ruin the mood for the moment. " Are you ready?"

Misaki smiled and nodded her eyes, making his eyes to focus more on what she was dressed in.

Her hair was put on in a bun, a little amount of her front hair were curled, the dress was just above her knees. Simple and yet dramatic, no patterns were displayed on the white fabric. The only distraction was the diamond necklace on her neck. Each string had a diamond, sized like a marble while the main centre was in a shape of a square, made up with tiny, glimmering diamonds. Misaki put on a pair of earrings that dangled around and reflected the light of the room. Her feet looked comfortable with the pair of heels they were on. And of course, it matched the white garment that filled in her curvy figure.

" I already made the reservations while you prepared. Do you need anything before we leave for the night?" He requested with his unusual sweet voice, probably trying to be romantic to match the perfect scenario.

Misaki snorted, " If you're thinking about being romantic, forget about it. I will never be attracted to you. EVER."

" Good, you took the words out of my mouth." He smirked.

* * *

_ ' Please work..."_ He wished desperately. Snapping his car keys back and forth, he repeated the knocking of the door of his planned point. _' Come on... you stupid door. Open up!'_

Finally, just as he was about to give up and stride away from the wooden blockage, a call was said, wanting to gain back his attention. " Just wait whoever is knocking. I'm almost there! Wait a moment sir!"

In automatic instinct, his eyes rolled. _' Luck must be late.' _

" Look sir, or whoever you are, I'm really - - Aoi?!"

" Hello Satsuki...Home sweet home?" His hand was at the back of his head, supporting his nervous, mischievous posture.

" Wh- - What, what are you doing here?!" Her voice cracked, but no one had the time to notice it. As if he had the years to answer back, Satsuki gestured his nephew to enter her house. He took the chance to make himself comfortable and make himself settled in a steady, position. Not that he was being arrogant, he observed the seemingly old area, in complete disgust. Because of growing up in a totally different environment apart with his aunt, Aoi couldn't blame himself to think that way after all... Asides from adjusting his things and himself at a comfortable state he wished, he stood up, against his tired body's whimpering.

" Thought I'd pay a little visit here," He finally said, sipping from the nearby glass, placed for him to drink from purposely.

" But why here exactly? Don't you hate how we commoners, as you call, live?"

" Are you saying, you want me to leave?" He took offence to that.

Satsuki, without thinking, yelled. " No no! I didn't mean that at all!"

Aoi protected his ears before complaining, " Okay, okay, calm down. I knew it wasn't in your intentions."

Satsuki quinted her eyes, suspicious by his unsual cheerful aura. " You've changed."

" Puberty change or what?"

" Eveyrthing," the old woman chuckled, ruffling his hair before she stood up and made her way to the kitchen table. " Are you hungry. I can cook you some ramen if you want. Sorry, that's all I could cook in five minutes. Or maybe if you aren't so hungry, I'll just- -"

" No thank you. I've got it all under control. I'll just have dinner at the nearby restaurants. If you want, you can join me," He offered even if he didn't had the total jam to have a companion around this hour.

" No thank you," Satsuki replied right away. " I know you teenagers. Not wanting to have an adult around when you're messing. I've been through those years bud, so I can't completely blame you for it."

" Why do you have to be so smart?" He concluded, already putting on his shoes, and smirking all the way outside.

* * *

He intertwined his fingers with hers. Already making a scene for the crowd to awe on. Glistening lights, twinkling above their heads. Maybe it was just the stars, or the irritating paparazzis that will never seem to stop with what they were doing.

" Would you just stop what you're doing?!" Misaki angrily asked, squeezing his hand the hardest as she could. She felt satisfaction when she heard him whimper.

" Ow, please don't do that. It hurts your husband." He warned, quite in a naughty matter.

" Shut up Takumi," She sternly warned.

" You know you like it when I call you my wife... wifey."

" Takumi, if you don't shut your mouth, you can bet on your life. Or else- -"

By the second time she said her second, complaining sentence, Takumi took her chin and looked at her, sweetly into her eyes, that even her insides couldn't help but to melt by having this close contact with Takumi. " Or else what?"

Completely obliterated by this, she stood there. In awkward motion, the other people that had been walking on the sidewalk didn't bother to distract the attractive couple at the middle.

" Ar- - are you doing this on purpose?"

" Doing what- ? "

" This. All this affection. You get intimate with me whenever the press is the audience. Why do you do this? Surely, you don't act like this in front of your parents while you're with your_ 'girlfriend'_ right?"

" So you want me to get more intimate with you, and that while you're at it, in front of both our parents?" He cleverly shot back.

" I didn't say anything like - -"

" Then let's go, before the restaurants close just before we could sit down."

" Where do you 'wanna go?" She asked, confused by the sudden change of subject.

Takumi smirked in a naughty way, " The place that suits the mood."

* * *

" Maid Cafe?!" Misaki complained when she glanced at the side of the car window. Expecting for a fancy night out, she was very furious and disappointed, her supposedly fiance, couldn't think any better than this.

" What? I thought it was a good idea to support your friend's financial support..." He sipped from his milkshake.

She made this face that emphasized her confusion, " What the heck are you talking about?"

" Sakura Hanazono right?"

" Yes, she's the owner of this restaurant we're having our date in," Gritting through her teeth, she manged to speak truthfully without breaking the glass in her hand in complete disappointment.

The boy raised an eyebrow, satisfied by her madness. " I thought it was a good idea. I might as well want to get to know her better you know..."

" What are you planning you idiot?"

" I want to know you better..."

" Why would you care?"

" Because I will be your husband- -"

She finished off for him, " In a few months."

" Exactly. So you wouldn't mind if I asked you anything?"

She smiled, sending him shocking waves that she actually looked pretty attractive if she acted more mature and lady-like. " Go ahead."

And from that moment, she regretted saying that. Knowing his very unpredictable senses, earth knows what was going on in his mind.

* * *

**A/N: Done :) I will update some other time again, possibly next week. But again, no promises :p**


	7. Curiosity

**I OWN NONE EXCEPT FOR THE PLOT**

* * *

**A/N: I'm in a glad mood today, so I decided to release this chapter five days before the original release. Enjoy the long awaited chapter! :) *****

I'd also like to thank those people that keep on supporting me during no updates at all.

Special thanks to these people that review every chapter that had been discharged, I really acknowledge your efforts guys :)

**Takumisa7**

**G27forever**

**FallenFan77**

**GagaMea**

**Haru-chan131**

**sat8926**

**Datpandagirl**

**kazenostigmafan4ever**

* * *

** CH. 7- Curiosity **

* * *

" Maid Sama" - ordinary character speaking.

' Maid Sama'- an individual's thought.

_Maid Sama_- flashback

" MAID SAMA" - shouting

* * *

_(Refer back to chapter 3) _

_'What made you come to see me doc?' _

_' Sir unfortunately, because of your body becoming so weak, your survival lifeline will be shortened.'_

_' Are you saying this condition will take over my body faster than expected? '_

_' Yes sir.' _

_' Who else know about this fresh report?'_

_' Only you at the moment. I just wanted to make sure you'd be the one to tell your parents, or should I?'_

_' No no, no need for that at all. You see, being involved into a family with only business as their first priority, I do not think this is the right time to inform them about it.' _

_' Yes, I will not inform any more than yourself sir.'_

_Not far from the outside, an eye witnessed everything._

One by one, it seemed like destiny had fulfilled every one of his plan. He only came to seek for his father, but things turned into an alternative turn-over and surprised him unexpectedly. It came into a close contact where he had been keeping an eye on his family. He was right there when he witnessed it all. His suspicions were indeed true from the start. His father's missing absence in almost all of his life made it an easy click to find out the true reasons of everything. Those nights when he was all earful to all his mother's cry assembled the puzzle pieces. Evidence was placed right in front of him, how could he be so blind to not see the obvious?

Now everything was falling apart, from his side and from his father's side. His mother had been very ill lately. Stress completed her mind when herself witnessed the truth. Her husband has a family of his own before he even met his mother, meaning his female parent was the mistress of his father. Even himself found the position rather complicated to handle. But everything was about to change. He just have to take it step by step.

" Hello Sir, welcome to the Walker Megacorp. How may I satisfy your wishes?" A welcoming smile was flashed to him.

He smiled as well, slightly attracted to the accountant that entertained his entrance. " I'd like to settle an appointment with the CEO, Mister Edward Walker."

" May I apologize for the inconvenience, but Sir Walker will be not available for the next following three months. His reasons are sealed privately. If you want, I can-"

He stormed in his reasons. " I can't wait that long miss. Is there any way I could see him for a quick second? Please, I relied this interview for my future, my children's future! Please!"

Every word he said increased by a decibel. It wasn't so soon then, eyes turned to where the source of sound came from. The accountant however, realized the commotion this man had caused, she knew she had to do something, in favor of her job and embarrassment for the company.

She breathed in a shallow breath before she spoke. " Alright then, I will try my best to do whatever I can. Forgive me in advance if my plans fail. But by the way, I do not ever leave an urgent message to Sir Walker without an identity involved in this. Please sign your name up on the sign-up booth right beside my place, and then your wish will be in line to be granted by the CEO."

" Oh thank you very much miss!" The man was in complete joy.

After he placed all his information on the piece of paper, he handed the sheet in to the same woman he convinced his request for Sir Edward was indeed important. Her eyes was glued on to the paper for the next minute or so. By the time she made eye contact with him, her lips began to curve up.

" I will try and contact Sir Walker for you. When he is indeed available to have a meeting with you, could you possibly take a close look at your mobile phone? He isn't the kind of man to wait."

" Alright alright. I give full appreciation for your nice actions miss, thank you again."

" No worries sir-"

" Hyoudou," he assured the rather confused accountant.

She chuckled nervously, " Right. Is there anything else I could possibly help you with sir Hyoudou?"

" Nothing right now at the moment. I think that's all I came for." He answered joyfully. " May I ask where is the bathroom?"

" Oh, it's just around the corner all the way over there," she pointed out.

His whole body was all ready to leave. " Okay,thanks."

* * *

Her body seemed tensed. Uncomfortable silence had enveloped the couple since the food had arrived. She didn't want to make the first move, thinking it should be a man's responsibility. Her eyebrow twitched however, anticipating any sound from the opposite side of her seat.

" Hmm... Lemme think of something..."

The ice finally broke.

Annoyance was all over her face. " Think of what?"

" A question that'll answer everything," Takumi answered, sipping from his cup of tea.

Misaki rolled her citron pairs, surprised about the man having that silly thought in his head. " Well for starters, why don't we just exchange each other with some questions, and answer them truthfully right before you get to ask them back?"

" Great idea, I'll start first," Takumi insisted, holding back a possessive tone right behind a crooked infliction. Before he realized his mistake, Misaki corrected him.

" My my my my, where are your manners Mister soon-to-be husband?" She chuckled.

" Woops I forgot," the man smirked with his usual posture; clean cut and innocent looking. " I'm with a woman. Ladies first my dear therefore, you take the lead."

" Great idea." She let go to what it seemed to be a desperate sigh." Tell me about your past."

For a second, she could have sworn he was about to explode from laughter. Fortunately, Takumi managed to hold everything in, including his joy.

She grunted when she received no answer. " What the hell?"

He let out an amused snore. " That sounded more like a threat instead of a question dear."

" Ugh, I don't care! Just talk about your past."

" No magic words?" He teased on. Knowing her very short temper, he find her expressive features quite fascinating.

" You know that damn well Takumi. Now go on!"

" Guess not," His realistic shrug made her even more cockier. Though he found her reaction entertaining, he did not want to stop his acts from there.

" I thought business men like you keep promises," Misaki suddenly smirked evilly.

" And I thought business women like you were smarter," He shot back with poison in his words, hinting the sarcasm he played along not too while ago.

His smart remark made her pause, " Asshole."

" Okay okay, let's be serious," Takumi chuckled off a laugh. Misaki on the other, tried to resist into hurting the man. His annoyance irritated her the most, but she thought about the example she'll display once she'll rage. They were in fact, at a public place. Takumi getting beaten at home was reasonable enough, so she would just have to wait.

After she took a deep inhale, she spoke calmly. " Go ahead."

" I'm an illegitimate child."

She believed it all at first, but with all his jokes and pranks he played on her for the past couple days, she knew better. " Tell me something I don't know." She jokingly said.

Takumi looked rather dumbfounded, not seeing the joke at his statement. He kept a serious face on to represent his incoming words. " I'm not kidding at all."

Misaki's smile disappeared immediately. She did not know why she had stopped laughing, but with Takumi's seriousness around, she couldn't help but to be serious herself. " You're not joking at all?"

He reverted his pairs. " Of course not. If my bride to-be wants to know all about me, then so be it. You'll discover it sooner anyway."

" You mean you'll announce it to the public?"

" No no, that's too extreme for the Walkers to deal with. I'm talking about your family."

" Am I supposed to know this before my parents?" Misaki squinted her eyes in utter curiousness.

" It doesn't really matter. But for now, it seems like you're an early bird for this one." He smiled. Misaki sensed his smile being forced, but she didn't point it out.

" I'm sorry for forcing you to mention your personal life," Misaki apologized dearly. She didn't expect a shocking answer with her stubborn request.

On his side, he predicted her actions too soon, knowing her pride wouldn't let her give in much much earlier. " I'm shocked to hear my dear Misaki apologizing to me." he played safely.

" It's called sympathy you jerk."

" Funny how you show your sympathy whenever I look so down. I should look serious more often, maybe someday, your sympathy will be accompanied with a kiss on the lips. I'd like that, I'd really like that." He suggested mischievously.

Misaki looked offended and snapped. " Shut up and finish your food, I'd like to take a rest as soon as possible you perverted alien!"

* * *

" Hello brother."

" Aoi? How the heck do you know my number? And where the hell are you?"

He kept his answer clean. " I just wanted to greet my big brother. Is there any issue?"

" Hell yes there is. You left mother untreated. Good thing I came home just in time to take her to the hospital... Now tell me... Where are you-"

" I've got no time to explain my reasons-"

" If you've got time to call me, then you know better to just tell me everything."

" Sorry big bro, I can't. It's not the right time yet."

In obvious clue, his brother's voice was tired of all his foolishness. " When the hell is the right damned time?"

Aoi chuckled. " Soon."

There was a slight pause. " Are you in Japan?"

" You know better than that."

There was another pause. " I don't know what you're planning Aoi, but please try to hold your eagerness. You're not dealing with an average standard family. Think about it. They're packed. How could you possibly withstand their comeback if you don't have any more planned defenses?"

" Brother, brother brother. Please do calm. Your facts are too straight and many. I didn't mention anything that you've just accused me earlier. Of course I'll wait for you. You'll never know when I'll show up. But once I decide, it'll be a big surprise. To you... And his family."

* * *

His time was running out. He turned pale day by day, but he covered it with a genuine smile. His game was managed easily, but his bodyguard knew better. Cedric had warned him to tell his parents before he beat his master to it, but he opposed his idea and proposed that he'll have to announce the devastating news himself. Although he knew his father had relied on him too much, he couldn't help himself to be a little disappointed. To his father, to his mother, Takumi, the Ayuzawa's... and mainly, himself. Why did this occur in the first place? Couldn't this happen any later than right this moment? His goals that he longed for quite sometime were actually happening. He was about to be promoted to be the next heir of the Walker Megacorp, but unfortunately, that damned Takumi had to be in the way. Why the hell did he even let his younger brother take his rightful place? Takumi didn't deserve anything. After all, he wasn't the child of his father.

" You look very stressed out Gerald. Why don't you take a rest?" Patricia worriedly offered.

" Mom, I just woke up. Now you want me to close my eyes again?" Gerald complained like a child.

" Why not just do it?" She frowned.

" Because I don't want to," Her son answered back immediately.

" You stubborn little-"

" Just let him do whatever he wants Patricia, he controls his body. He knows what he's doing," Edward entered the room, having a box of doughnuts in his hands.

The only woman in the room just gave in. Sighing, she says, " Fine."

" Anyways... Do you guys have plans for tonight?" Their son asked in randomization.

" Nothing at all actually. Why? Is there anything you want for us to get?" Edward began to sound worried.

Gerald chuckled nervously. " Dad, you're sounding like mother."

" Well it was unusual how you were asking about our schedule," Patricia pointed out right.

" I just wanted to go out. I'm getting so sick and tired just sitting and laying in bed all day," their son admitted, Gerald's head was down to dodge any eye contacts.

" Young man, you know well enough as to what my answer will be," his mother sternly replied to his kind demand.

He tried to protest, but his father explained for him. " Why not let Gerald decide for this situation? I'm sure if you were in his shoes, you'd like to breathe in some fresh air. By that means, you'd crave for the outdoors. It's not like it'll worsen his condition."

" Indeed father's right." Gerald grinned.

Patricia looked defeated. With only her in the opposing side, she doesn't stand a chance. " Alright alright. You have your way. Just because your father is in your side Gerald, doesn't mean you have to demand such things in often occasions. Remember that son."

" It's only a one time thing mom, no need to be so strict about it," Gerald said, while he managed to stand up.

" It doesn't matter-"

" No arguments should be made when one's ready for family bonding dear," Edward intruded her sentence.

Not only did he kept his wife silent for a whole minute, but he also took care of the attitude of the atmosphere.

Patricia spoke finally, " Speaking of family bonding, Takumi should be here to complete this enjoyment."

Gerald laughed from the corner, " How could he even bond with us when he's too busy spending his time with his beloved girlfriend?"

" You mean Misaki Ayuzawa?" Patricia questioned.

" Who else?"

" Well it's just right that he should spend some time with his fiancee. They will get married pretty soon, so there are no surprises if they are always attached with each other." Patricia noted, defense behind her tone.

Edward spoke with excitement." That is quite true. Indeed he should make up his time to his fiancee. I want to have grandchildren before it's Christmas."

* * *

They enjoyed their evening. They laughed together and exchanged childhood stories. Takumi was in shock that Misaki can be in a cooperative mood. Misaki on the other hand was taken by surprise that Takumi was acting gentleman-like. Misaki couldn't stop mentioning Hinata in every moment of her stories. Takumi noticed their relationship was quite close.

He couldn't help but to comment about it. " You two seem really close... I'm starting to get real jealous of him."

She just rolled her eyes. Typical Takumi. " I consider him a brother of mine, nothing else."

" Yeah right. Someday, we might get together and spy on you while you take a shower," His naughty saying made her smirk.

She replied, " Oh please. Hinata's not that kind of guy. Trust me."

" You sound pretty darn sure about that. Don't tell me you guys used to have sleepovers at each other's houses?"

" That's what besfriends do," She laughed as she finished her drink.

It seemed like his eyes were about to pop, but Misaki shrugged it off, finding much hilarious to his reaction.

" You're kidding," His eyes went larger by the minute.

She cocked up an eyebrow, " Of course I'm not. Why would I even try to lie? You know that I know better."

" Sounds fair..." He noted. " I can't wait to meet him."

" As if he'll want to me you," She stuck her tongue out.

" He already knows me?" He faked a shocked face. " You're so sly Ayuzawa, it seems like you talk about me with your boy best friend."

" Don't flatter yourself too much you jerk. As if I talk about you being dreamy and handsome," She spat.

It was his turn to smirk. " I'm dreamy and handsome?"

" No one said that, arrogant bastard." The last few words of her sentence became more likely of a whisper.

" Right." His voice wasn't convinced. " But anyways, I've already made up my mind."

" Made up your mind with what?"

"..."

" Spit it out before I beat you," She threatened, although he showed no signs of fear.

" Who was your first kiss?"

In automatic cue, her face paled. " How dare you."

He defended, " Hey, you're the one who said that I can ask you anything."

" I don't remem-"

" Bull crap Misaki. Bull crap." He cut her off.

" I'm not answering anything," A sweat dropped down her face.

" You either answer it or we make babies tonight," He said the last part seductively.

" No way!" She loudly protested, heads turned to them at her comment. She looked down then made eye contact in straight motion. " We are not doing anything!" She gritted through her teeth.

" Was that a challenge?" He stood up from his seat.

She stood up right after. " You can bet on that."

" Then today's my lucky night." His naughty smile reflected through her raven eyes, sending signals of excited electricity.

* * *

**A/N: Yes! I'm so proud of myself x) Usually, as I go along with the last compartments of a chapter, I end up procrastinating. But this time, I wasn't! A pat on the back for me then xD Anyways, I only have three weeks of school left, meaning chapters will be delivered in usual time :) But if there are any change of occurrences, updates might slow down, and I'll have to inform you guys. Thanks again for reading, meet you there on the next chapter.**


	8. The Real Deal

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING OF KAICHOU WA MAID SAMA, BUT I DO HAVE THE AUTHORITY OF THE PLOT.**

**Author's Note**: I'm alive :) Starting now, I will be active in FF, so chapters might be released in further notice. In my side right now, it's summer break. I am more than happy to have some more time spent to re-edit stuff with this story. My schedule is rather complicated as of now, I'm deciding to cool-off with all the multitasking I've been doing lately. Yay for me I guess :/

Before I move on, I would like to thank each reviewer out there that reviewed the previous chapter. I will be doing a new segment, regarding to my new update settings. From this revised chapter, I will reply to those who have suggestions, such as this:

**USERNAME:** Rosegirl94

"This is by far the chapter I love the most and for the next chapter could you maybe write Takumi pretending he is going to do THAT with Misaki and she yelling that Hinata or someone else was her first kiss and Takumi stopping dead in his tracks while Misaki explains the kiss was and accident. That would be such a twist since you haven't written who her first kiss was and because Takumi was too arrogant into thinking he was her first kiss! Just an idea."

**RESPONSE:** Thanks Rosegirl 94, that's actually a great idea! ;) I've included your thoughts in this specific chapter... You could say this is somewhat dedicated to you :)

I didn't forget those beautiful people that reviewed chapter seven :)

**Guest ( 5th)**

**Guest (4th)**

**juhagetsu**

**FallenFan77**

**Rosegirl94**

**ANITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Haruhi-chan131**

**christie700**

**kazenostigmafan4ever**

**Miyu Hanazono**

**Guest (3rd)**

**Guest (2nd)**

**Guest (1st)**

_**SPECIAL- I'd like to thank Dazzy Dizzie, my beta-reader, for editing the unwanted things in this chapter :) Thank you sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much! Words cannot describe how grateful I am to have you by my side! :) **_

* * *

**The Real Deal**

* * *

" Maid Sama" - ordinary character speaking.

' _Maid Sama_'- an individual's thought.

_Maid Sama_- flashback

" MAID SAMA" - shouting

* * *

" Wait, wait, wait, hold on a second." Misaki held out her hands, and busted her bottom down the chaise lounge._ ' Maybe this isn't a good idea... This jerk is a pervert, there's no way I'm actually 'gonna fall off his nasty perverted tricks! That won't do at all!'_

" I thought you wanted to do it?" Her blonde fiancé displaced her performance and sat down as well.

She curled her eyebrows upward, displaying an astound re-action. Of course she would reject his offer, this girl was smart, she won't let a man take advantage of her right on the spot, it would have been a silly act. Misaki laughed off a tiny giggle, " You think I'd do that? You've got to be kidding me Takumi."

" Awe shucks!" He pouted in an expressive dainty course. " You turned me on!"

Nonetheless of what he had said, a colourful blush appeared on her cheeks in short notice. " You pervert!"

" Not my fault you playfully accepted my thought. Although it was only a hasty suggestion, from the looks of your face, I might have second thoughts if you really meant what you said earlier." The man grinned in satisfaction. Boy, was he having the time of his life.

Misaki stammered before commenting, " Y-YOU! Ugh! You little perverted asshole outer space blonde alien! I will never give in!"

" Who mentioned giving in? I'm a pushy guy, I'm not the kind to wait," he winked at her.

" WHAH- What is WRONG with you?!"

" Nothing."

" HELL YES THERE IS!"

" I'm an innocent person."

" YOU ARE NOT AN INNOCENT PERSON!"

" I've never stolen anything in my life."

" YOU'RE A PERVERT!"

" Do you have proof Misa?"

" CAN I HAVE A MIRROR TO SHOW YOU THE PERVERT?!"

" If you get a mirror, all you'll see is a beautiful reflection of Takumi Walker."

" THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!"

" Then what are you implying?"

" I'M PROVING YOU THE TRUTH!"

" What truth? The fact that you look stunning with that tomato face of yours?"

" HUH-WHAT?! I'm not blushing at all!"

" I didn't say that, what are you talking about?"

" UGH! THAT'S IT! That was the final draw you ass-

" Excuse me ma'am ,sir, it appears that you have caught most of the guests' attention today. Are there any problems as to whatever this commotion is leading to?" A woman, cosplaying as a maid approached the arguing couple; a serious expression was plastered on her features, representing her suggestion straight to the point.

Takumi was the first one to answer. " Not at all... Actually we were just about to leave." As of that, after Takumi said the last word of his statement, he reached for his fiancée's hand and walked out of the restaurant immediately.

He faced a flustered Misaki, awaiting a saying coming out from her. As if the silence acted in place of her feedback, he spoke, " Anywhere else to go before we head back?"

She was at a loss of words. Her words somewhat got stuck in her throat whenever she tried to talk and make a comeback.

" A walk in the park shall do the trick then." Takumi concluded, no protests were made by then.

Several minutes have passed, Takumi positioned his car in a particular parking lot space. " We're here," he announced, looking at Misaki , who was spacing out, focusing her gaze to a certain spot outside the window.

She turned her neck and adjusted her eyes to Takumi." Uhm, what are we supposed to do here?"

" To talk," he simply answered without blinking.

"About?" Misaki, as curious as ever, squinted her pairs in utter confusion at his sudden plan.

" Everything about each other," he replied, before getting off his seat, and walked towards Misaki's side.

" But why would you want to do that?" An eyebrow was raced upon Misaki's frontage.

Takumi sighed. " Misaki my dear, you ask too many questions. Why don't we just enjoy the moment?"

When Misaki saw an offered hand to guide her out of the car, she accepted it without knocking her attention off Takumi's eyes. " You take the lead, I don't know what's going through that brain of yours."

" That's a bit harsh Misaki." He chuckled. " Unfortunately, that won't do. We're a couple, you see. Everything we do, we accomplish them together. Besides, I won't do anything to you... This is a public place... You actually assume that I would do such a thing?"

" O- Of course not. I was just m-making sure..." She gathered her elbows and folded them.

" Come on, don't be a grumpy head during a date night, it'll ruin the chance of enjoying it," he complained calmly.

Despite his efforts, she was still dissatisfied with the date. However he managed to persuade her to be a bit more enthusiastic about their date. She let out a tired sigh as her response.

" Fine, Why don't you hold my hand?" she suggested. with a tint of rosiness on her cheeks.

" That's the spirit."

Takumi smiled and began to walk at the pathway, dragging Misaki along.

It took the two some time to slip off the current event that happened at Maid Café.

Misaki didn't fully mind when Takumi let go of her hand, and instead snake that same arm to her waist.

She was taken aback quite a bit when Takumi shared a little more of his childhood. His information glided through it in a brief summary. He stated how Edward was an accepting man of his known existence, in contempt of Gerald's disapproval. He went on, saying that he grew up, not having much interest with his state.

In return, Misaki babbled with her life as well. Her explanations were detailed when compared to Takumi's. In countless situations of her told stories, Hinata was in most of it. It didn't bother Takumi as much, but it made him think a little as to Hinata's closeness with Misaki. Misaki's stories included having that mentioned sleepover with Hinata, and how they shared a tent under a warm nature, her first birthday party being held in Hinata's house as of her own request, and the kiss she planted on his cheek in random reasons.

" Didn't he question your perverted act?" Takumi teased, a sign of jealousy in his words.

" That wasn't perverted at all," She states, rolling her eyes. " He just smiled, nothing else..."

" He didn't kiss you back?"

" Pssshhh of course not silly!" She slammed her right hand at the back of his head. " I'd killed him long ago if he did that!"

" Why am I alive then? I took your first kiss, didn't I?" His smug face, mixing in with his teasing expression, caught her completely off guard.

" Y-you didn't..." She responded, turning her face away to avoid his gaze.

" Yeah right! The way you mentioned something earlier, I'm suspecting something. If you would get mad at Hinata for kissing you on the cheek, isn't it worse to have me kiss you on the lips? Despite all the trouble I got you in, I even did that in front of the media... " He voiced out his opinion without missing a single beat.

" So w-what if I- I reacted like a lunatic? Of course it's a normal response of a girl when she is attacked by a perverted alien!" Her voice got louder by the time she mentioned the word 'perverted.'

" Still though, you didn't punish me at any point."

" That's because you'll tease me even more if I did that," she spat.

" But in all seriousness, you still haven't answered my question." He began to smirk once again.

" Wh-what question?" She acted out of innocence, dodging out to make herself do some explanation. _' Will this guy ever stop asking me THAT question?!'_

" Both you and I know what exactly I'm talking about.," He smiled innocently.

" Nope, got nothing," she said, popping the 'P.'

" If we're playing dumb here, I'll just have to kiss you again." He stopped his walking tracks and caught a hold of Misaki's shoulders.

" K-kiss me? N-no way!" She protested and started to punch his chest. Without any effort, he caught both of her hands with his free hand and stopped the nudging at once.

His face inched closer to her own._ ' What the heck is he trying to pull off?!'_ She panicked in her thoughts. Only two inches were parting the path of his lips to be on top of hers. Misaki began to think once more,_ ' I've 'gotta do something fast. I don't want this perverted outer space alien to be kissing me publicly again!'_

_Come on Misaki, think, think, THINK!_

" Hinata took my first kiss." She opened her mouth, slowly taking those words out of her without having to contact in between Takumi's nearing lips.

"Really?" He cocked up an eyebrow. " Spare me the details."

She grabbed Takumi's hands that were placed on her waist, and took a few steps aback to represent some space. " June third, two thousand nine, coincidentally at this park. "

" Is that so?"

" Yes!"

" Who made the first move?"

" Hinata..."

" How'd you react?"

" I spaced out a little..."

" Did that stop him from taking your first kiss?"

" Of- of course not. He didn't notice my movement."

" How did he do it?"

" He just kissed right in-"

" He wasn't gentle?"

" He was, I didn't get-"

" You didn't push him back?"

" I was too shocked to-"

" How long did it last?"

" About thirty seconds I thi-"

" Did he touch you as well?"

" He did held his hand to my back to pull me close-"

" Was it French? Or perhaps Brazilian?"

" WAIT! Hold on and stop interrupting me!" She bursted aloud. " Yes he took my first kiss, and yes it was romantic! No it wasn't French kissing! ...What the heck is a Brazilian anyways?!"

" I was making sure you weren't lying..." He crossed his arms.

" I wasn't lying at all," she nervously denied.

" What if you're trying to make me jealous?"

Her eyes widened considerably , " WHY WOULD I DO THAT?!"

" Because you're in love with me?"

" Oh HELL NO!"

" Well surely you're lying," Takumi argued.

" I am not lying for Pete's sake!" She raged in a split of a second. " Why is my first kiss a big deal anyways?"

" We're about to be wed. It's good to be experimenting with some stuff." He laughed, expressing tenderness in his words.

She looked rather offended when his words registered in. " Wh-What? YOU!-"

" Come on, let's head back. It's getting rather dark and I bet you're pretty tired," he interrupted and walked back to the awaiting Mercedes Benz, without forgetting to draw back Misaki's slender fingers to be puzzled in with his large ones.

... _  
_

On the way back to their mansion, the drive became settled and quiet. Takumi wondered if Misaki was spacing out again, as it wasn't her usual self to be silent during his company. His attention slowly flew to Misaki's side. He wasn't surprised when his presumption was precise. Misaki had her gaze holding on to the moon. He didn't know exactly why her attention was so drawn by it, but he held in the comfortable silence.

" My mother used to say _Never give up on your ambitions. You'll realize someday that it was worth it standing alone in the darkest times, as the moonlight guided you to the pathway of righteousness..._" Misaki unintentionally quoted.

" That's why you're too busy looking up at the sky?" he joked.

" It's been a habit lately, to- to stare at the moon..."

" Why don't you just look at it 'till we've arrived. I'm sure it'll soothe the stress," he gently suggested.

Misaki twisted her head and looked deeply in those emerald optics_. ' What stress are you talking about?'_

As if he could read through her thoughts, he opened his mouth. " The stress of this arranged marriage... I am not 'gonna lie, in honest words, it took me hard when I was announced that I am to be wed to a woman I've never met in my life."

Misaki snickered, " You're the one that volunteered to take Gerald's place, remember?"

" I didn't realize what trouble I got myself into. Thinking it was only child's play, I couldn't get over the fact that I'm actually here right now, spending some time with my lovely fiancée and actually looking forward to the wedding day."

Silence took over for a few seconds, but Misaki recovered the conversation. " You're impossible..."

" Nothing's impossible, love. The word itself says, 'I'm possible.' "

" Shut up."

" I won't, I promise," Takumi replied, drawing back his eyes to the road.

Minutes later, he could see the mansion up ahead . He hesitated, deciding whether he should voice out his warning to get ready or just to stay completely silent. When he entered the gates and parked the car, he looked at Misaki. It may have seemed like she was in her slumber, resulting Takumi to carry her on upstairs.

Once he settled her down inside the warm silky covers, he listened well to her murmurs. " You know... I wasn't sleeping..."

" I carried you anyways." He laid down beside her, and began to stroke her hair in slow motion. " Come on, just go to sleep."

" Thanks for everything." Her voice became a whisper before her breathing settled down, exemplifying her sleeping ahead.

He closed his eyes. " Goodnight Ayuzawa..."

* * *

When Misaki awoke, Takumi was missing in his place._ ' Where could he be now?'_

Just then, the bedroom door cracked open, revealing a shirtless sweating man. He greeted her, " Oh you're up. Breakfast is ready."

She ignored what he said and questioned directly, " Why are you all wet? Is it raining or something?"

He smiled, " I took a quick jog, it's my morning routine."

" Oh..." She wandered off, before she envisioned what she had asked about his state. Misaki blushed immediately,_ ' Why the heck did I just ask that?!'_

In his presence, she shoved her face away from Takumi's stare, not wanting to be teased in such early time. He was a smart man, he eyed her features without blinking and noticed the rosiness of her cheeks. " Misaki how sly... Why don't you eat ahead while I change? Or would you rather stay in here while I stand naked?"

In automatic cue, she was already behind the door. " Over my dead body!"

...

Their breakfast went well, although they kept their mouths focused to the food. Not too long the couple finished their dishes. They both got ready for their usual schedule. Misaki went on and changed her attire as a business woman, she was currently under practice of her future purpose after the marriage would take place. Takumi put on his usual formal suit, working as the next heir of the company.

Before exiting the house, Misaki called for Takumi, who was coming down the stairway case. " Hey, I've got some files I have to pick up from Walker Megacorp, would be do me a favor and pick it up for me?"

" No can do Misaki. You need to sign off the registration fill-up, to let the company know it was your who picked up those private files."

Misaki grumbled in despair. " Can't you just say **you** were the one assigned to pick those papers up?"

He laughed in response. " It's already scheduled that you will be the one who'll do the work. You might get yourself into deep trouble if you don't go by the rules."

" Fine! Geez, you have some tight security." She gave up. " I'll pick it up right now then."

" Wait!" he called out.

" What now?" She withdrew her eyes and faced Takumi.

" Can't we just drive in one car? We'll save some gas and the environment," Takumi proposed.

" Since when did you have a concern of the surrounding conditions?" She rolled her honey eyes and unlocked her BMW X6M.

" You're full of questions, just get in the car..." He already opened the driver's seat and awaited for Misaki to get in.

" You're driving?"

Takumi answered dead on track, " Indeed I am."

* * *

" And where do you think you're going Aoi?" His aunt already stopped him from exiting the door.

" Where does it look like I'm going Satsuki?" he spat back with such coldness mixed in with his phrases.

" Don't answer my question with a question young man, answer me," she demanded and started to glide forward to face her younger nephew.

He sighed, maybe he should start being honest with his aunt. " Fine, I have a scheduled meeting with Mr. Edward Walker today. Happy?"

" Wait... that sounds utterly familiar... Are you talking about the CEO of Walker Megacorp?"

" Yes, how do you know that?" he asked suspiciously. He didn't know his aunt was the type of woman to be aware with business and such.

" Well I work for a family that knows them, that's all," she answered him clearly, not sure if Aoi was intending to ask any more questions.

" Cool-"

" What are you planning to do there?" she questioned some more.

_' Man... women ask too much...'_ He spoke, " I'm going to work as an assistant for any Walker family members. I've got nothing to do here, so getting a job will be the best option I guess."

" Good for you Aoi. My, you're becoming an adult alright... thinking about your future and all those responsible acts." She smiled and walked towards the kitchen, the opposite direction of where the main door was.

" Gee thanks, well Satsuki, I better get going. I don't want to be late."

" Okay, good luck!"

...

As the taxi dropped him off, just right in front of the big skyscraper, his attention was all on the big sign of ' Walker Megacorp,' that represented the huge building.

He kept his head high and smirked.

_' I guess it's time for me to shine... Just you wait father, I'll get my revenge...'_

* * *

**Last words of Maya Salsa:**

**I've purposely focused this chapter on the couple, because recently, my updates aren't as full of romance as expected out of the genre. Thank you so much for taking your time to read this chapter, I'm glad that people are liking my story :)**

**Cutting out the romance and all the 'mushy' stuff;**

***Why do you think Aoi appeared suddenly?**

***Is there some kind of trouble that will clear up all these suspicions?**

**Tell me what you think. Leave a review for me, I'd appreciate it ;)**

**'Till next time my wonderful readers!**


	9. Announcement

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING OF KAICHOU WA MAID SAMA, BUT I DO HAVE THE AUTHORITY OF THE PLOT. **

**Author's Note: **This chapter is another blossoming idea dedicated to the beautiful couple, Takumi and Misaki. I apologize for being so careless :( I did not bother to take a look at your suggestions. I got carried away because I was very escatic to write this chapter. To make up for it, I will include your suggestions on the next chapters, I will try my very best to include every one of your suggestions. I promise!

**Thank you so much for the past reviewers that actually took their time to review the last chapter updated. I can't stop the ideas after your very fair words that ins inspired me to do so :)**

**nikkoseinseiji **

**perfectouzon**

**babe**

**angelsickensho **

**GagaMea**

**Writer Guesser **

**Primo **

**anitaaaaaaaaaaaa **

**Guest **

**Guest**

**redflower789 **

**christie700 **

**G27forever **

**FallenFan77 **

* * *

**Announcement**

* * *

" Maid Sama" - ordinary character speaking.

' _Maid Sama_'- an individual's thought.

_Maid Sama_- flashback

" MAID SAMA" - shouting

* * *

He snickered in delight, his victory is beyond his quickest reach. There is no possible way his angled course of action would fail. Indeed he was close, hiding his presence behind associates of his father's closest companions. He was Aoi Hyoudou after all, only a fool would fall through his platform, which was his targeted own father...

FLASHBACK

_" Where's father?" His head popped out of a non-presence. He just came from school, after a field trip that lasted for about a week. He was famished; meals that his school was at hand, wasn't his type of exquisite. _

_His mother's head turned to him, she had been quite busy for her son's arrival, she had missed him without having any contact with Aoi for the last seven days. " At his usual last-minute business meetings... Here, stop worrying about him for a minute and get yourself settled down, you look pretty knocked out... did your teacher treat you well without my presence?" _

_Aoi's feet dragged him to the dining table. He didn't remember much of what had happened, he wasn't too fond of paying attention that much. " Ah... it went well. As usual, it was pretty boring, looking at the forest for most of the time."_

_" Did you learn something while you were exploring around the forest?" Her mother's smile brightened by the time his focus was on her. _

_As expected, his mother would shift his attention regarding his field trip. " Nothing. I didn't pay attention to anything at all..." _

_" If you were my student, I'd give you detention for your out of participation. Really though... I thought I told you to at least take part with the activities I'm registering you in?" She asked, even if she already predicted what his reply was going to be._

_He chewed the remaining broccoli of his mother's cookery, " Come on mom, you know me already. I didn't get your trait of wanting to get involved with so many things."_

_" Well I hope you change that behaviour of yours Aoi. How are you likely to find a future for yourself when your sense of becoming responsible aren't kicking in yet?" _

_" 'Dunno. It won't happen probably. There's not enough motivation in me... Maybe that's the possibility of not caring so much?" He shrugged, making his way to the faucet to wash up his dish. _

_When the water was powered on, she stood up, as a warning. " No dear, let me do that for you. Just head on upstairs and rest, I know you're really worked up." _

_He denied her obedience, " No mom, it's fine. I'm alright." _

_" Aoi just go to your room. I'll be staying here anyways. I'm going to wait for your father." _

_For a moment, he sensed loneliness trapped between her throat. " Fine." He stopped mid-way by the time his body was on the stairway. " Say hi for me... It seems like he's been very busy."_

_" Your father is a business man. He takes things too seriously. But Aoi, I hope you can understand, he's doing this for the best," She pleasingly deemed. _

_His eyes rolled without having mind to it. " Yeah I know..."_

END OF FLASHBACK

_' This is going to be interesting. How should I greet him? Offer a handshake? Or perhaps-'_

" Oi Takumi, could you get a grip of yourself? You're going to make yourself look like an idiot if you keep this up." From a far, a hassle considerably disconnected him from his rationalizing.

Aoi witnessed a response. " Is there a problem with holding hands?"

" Yes! We haven't made it public yet! -Hey! Stop that! I'll literally break your arm if you don't keep it to yourself!"

" Then I guess I'll have to use my other hand."

" Ugh! Stop it already! You'll catch a lot of attention!"

" Who cares?"

" I do!"

" If you want, I can just tell the whole world that Misaki Ayuzawa is my-"

" SHUT UP IDIOT!"

" Hey calm down. We're about to enter the building."

" Not until you let go of my hand!"

" Fine fine." The handsome young man agreed.

Being left outside, Aoi stayed features maneuvered to a hysteria._ ' Was- was that who I think it was?'_

Nevertheless of what he had caught a glimpse of, he recovered his posture._ ' This is not the time to play games... I'm here for sir Edward, that's it for now.' _

He unsealed the door, and strode his direction to the reception area. There he met up with a receptionist and cleared up his obstacle to be at the Walker Megacorp. Scribbling his signature onto the paper, he recalled the event happening not too while ago. That woman... Her appearance was thoroughly without reservation, familiar. Had they known each other? Or perhaps made quick contacts that his mind couldn't register... No, it was not the time to hesitate and come across things that are irrelevant to the current situation,_ ' Aoi! Focus dammit!'_

His mind was either playing tricks, or was it the actual reality? It was that same voice that he heard when he unintentionally eavesdropped. Now it spoke just right behind his own back. " Miss, is father present at this time?"

The receptionist answered, Aoi discerned a trail of redness on her cheeks. Perhaps she had a fever... " Unfortunately sir, he isn't at the moment. But according to his schedule for today, he'll bound to appear at two o-clock."

Aoi himself, checked his wristwatch. 12:25, _' Dammit! I'll have to wait and spare my patience... That man.. I swear.' _

" Ah I see... Could you confirm if he has any more details about a certain pile of files he'd been considering as an important configuration in his schedule?"

" Of course, please wait a minute, it'll take a few moment to configure the authorized consent." She had her hands play through the keyboard, and her eyes in total vision in front of her computer screen.

He finished endorsing his writings and he placed it on the stainless passage flat-form anterior to that same receptionist. " Here miss..."

She looked up for a point of moment, " I apologize sir, but Mister Edward won't be here until two. There were no spare explanation so please understand."

" No problem, I'll just settle myself down over there," He occasionally pointed at a restaurant sitting across the corporation.

" That will do," She smiled and continued on with her previous task.

And again, that familiar voice spoke...

" Takumi! Stop moving so slow and guide me to where I can get those files! I'll be late because of you!"

The man that spoke to the receptionist answered her callings. " Relax Misaki-"

" How can I relax if I know I'll be in trouble later on?!"

" Don't worry, I'll do the explaining-"

" You better!"

_' I really do wonder, have I met one of them before?' _

_..._

Misaki snapped for Takumi's sake, " Be serious! I really don't want this to be a media's concern... So could you please behave yourself and stop holding my hand? I will literally lose it if you don't stop!"

" I like it when Misaki is wild, it turns me on," He evilly grinned, opposing her request; he stubbornly overlapped his fingers on top of Misaki's.

" T-Takumi, there will be other passengers joining us in the elevator soon... Get your hand away from mine! I mean it!" Her warning wasn't enough to make him think about the later consequences of being so playful in such public place.

" I told you, keep yourself calm. Hereafter, the entire world will eventually know about us. There's no backing out on this. Just prepare yourself already and face the true certainty. You even told our parents that we were dating before they made arrangements of this marriage, there is no absolute point of your lying if you continue to hide yourself..."

" But- but still!" Her protests were delayed when the elevator door stroke open.

Takumi still had his hand holding Misaki's. It was already behind time to the last minute to register her hand back. Surprisingly though, she kept still of their state, and didn't make eye contact to the passengers getting in.

Out of timing, Takumi talked to the people in front on them, " Hey Yukimura, did you transfer the remaining objects from my current office to Gerald's room?"

The young man replied nervously, " Y-yes, I did... Did you w-want to take a look at it?"

" I'm planning to show my fiancée the newly fixed area. She will soon visit here more often," Looking pleased of what he'd said, he didn't address any attention to Misaki's death stare.

" Heh- You're- YOU'RE ENGAGED?!" His eyes nearly popped out of it's rightful sockets. The other employees as well, shocked by the announced news, began to chatter.

Misaki's ears heard them all...

_" Is she that girl?"_

_" My God, isn't he a bit too young?"_

_" She's one lucky woman..."_

_"She'll be rich in no time!"_

At the point, immediately upon the opening process of the elevator doors, Takumi squished his way out. As he returned a smile to Yukimara, he caught Misaki's hand and grabbed her out of all the ruckus. As he was facing the whispering employees, his lips began to curve up into a genuine smile. " Yes, she is the woman I'm going to marry. She is the woman I love dearly, the one I picked proudly. She is Misaki Ayuzawa... a soon to be a member of the Walkers."

Shit.

_' THIS ALIEN... WHAT IS HE DOING?!' _

Silence enveloped the whole floor. The intense atmosphere caused her to think if all of this was just a simple hallucination. Takumi's gentle squeeze on her own hand made her jolt in shock. This was the present time, there was no absolute way she was just day-dreaming. She kept her cool posture calm, and she cleared her desert dry throat. She had to do something. NOW.

Her tone stammered out of nervousness. " My name is Misaki Ayuzawa. Indeed I am your next heir's fiancée. I proudly announce it to the employees of the Walker Megacorp. Please, I ask, take good care of me." She bowed, on behalf of her conclusion.

_' IDIOT! YOU COULD HAVE SAID IT MORE CONFIDENTLY!' _

The stage was still at its quiet state, affecting Misaki's face to rise it's redness colour. Takumi felt her uncomfortably , and so, he spoke for the second time at the eavesdropping audience, " Well what are you waiting for? Go back and do your assigned work. You wouldn't want a recalled overtime, do you?"

His strict statement made the silence disappear. The workers continued their jobs and payed no attention or whatsoever to the couple. Misaki was still dazed at her own actions. Had she actually advertise her engagement with Takumi? More importantly, why would she do that? The consequences of their commotion will soon be drawn, as other people witnessed their confessions. Soon, rumors will start to lure, regarding to their engagement. Rumors like; 'Was this perhaps an arranged marriage? In coincidence to their capability of power over their huge companies, it wouldn't be a a wrong misunderstanding to suspect some kind of act.

Deep in her thoughts, she was still lost beyond her confusion. Takumi's voice alerted her at once. " Misaki? Let's head to the office and pick up the documents. You'll be late..."

" Uh- we should," She attempted to camouflage her uneasiness, although she kept up with Takumi's weird quick glances at her form.

" I'll give you time to explode once we're there," He laughed, as if nothing had happened. Their hands were still tied together, her escape from his grasp would be impossible, as he could sense her little movement through contact with her own skin.

She gritted through her teeth, anger posting a midst her lemony optics. "Oh I won't hesitate to kill you Mr. Takumi Walker."

* * *

" Patricia, Gerald, I will have to part ways with you. I have an awaiting company to be managed, and there was a request from an individual to have a meeting with me." Edward stood up and excused himself.

" Do you know him by any chance dear?" His blonde partner questioned.

" I assume he's just an applicant."

" Didn't you cut off having applicants to have meetings with you?"

Her husband posed a gentle smile, " It'll be a quick one. It was said that it was an urgent request, perhaps he's relying on us to accept him..."

" No, you are staying Edward. What about that little outing you promised Gerald? You said it yourself, our son has been in this hospital room for days-"

" Didn't I mention this meet-up will be quick?" His patience began to loose down.

" You are not exiting this room until we have agreed to spent some time with our son," In her arrogant request, a war was about to begin.

Gerald sighed, it was typical of his parents to argue over such things that aren't very relevant at all. " Father, mom, let's settle down. Just let dad take care of this little meeting, then we can go out... That's my suggestion, and I hope you guys can deal with it... Okay?"

It was Patricia that actually spoke first. " Fine. Just hurry with that little interview and then come back immediately."

" I will," Edward pecked his partner's forehead. Then he nodded to his son, before disappearing before their eyes.

The younger man took contact with Patricia's worried gaze. " Come on mom, he'll come back. Father never go against his words..."

" I hope so. What could that person be to hold so much interest with Edward?"

" For all one knows, it's probably someone he knows... This is a rare chance for father to look forward for just an applicant." He stated.

She exhaled a drowsy sigh, " Hmmmm, I wonder."

...

" Honoka, please inform that applicant my arrival will soon come," His voice, calm as always, told his secretary the informative news.

Her reply was short in income. " Yes sir... I will."

Afterward his murmured thank you note, he hung up and punched another phone number. An answer was made in the other line.

" Hello?"

" Takumi, I'll be arriving shortly. Did Misaki pick up those documents?"

" Well we're still in Gerald's office. I'm having trouble finding them... Perhaps you know where it was placed?"

" I do. Just take a hold of Misaki. I want to have a short conversation with her."

A blonde eyebrow was raised. " Oh? Is it something serious?"

" No no, nothing close to dangerous. I'm only going to question her about your current relationship. And perhaps, even about the wedding. You know how enthusiastic I am with that event..."

" Ah I see. We'll be waiting in Gerald's office room."

" Got it."

...

" Who was that?" As frustrated as she could be, she still asked Takumi about the recent phone call.

" Oh it was just father. He wants you to stay, he needs to talk to you..." He answered, despite his attention was moving around the folders placed on top of the glass table.

Her face was pale by the time she talked back. " Wh-what? Why would he want to talk to me alone?"

" Because you're in trouble." He smirked, although she didn't notice his smug face.

" Whuh- Why?!"

" I don't know."

Her blinking nictitate paced faster, a sign of fear flashed through her eyes. " Are you messing with me?"

His lie wasn't visible to her. " I have nothing to lie on-"

" What if you were?"

" What if I wasn't?"

A full minute passed before her comeback. " Hmph, as if I would believe you."

" Why would Ayuzawa distrust me? I'm an honest person." He expressed a pout.

" B-because you're a pervert!"

" Perverts are honest Misaki. You just see it as a disturbing trait, but it's all in honesty."

" Yeah righ-"

" Perverts say what they think straight to the point. For example, I like the way you walk. You sway you hips so swiftly, oh and don't even get me started with your butt. You have a fine one... - Oh and that-"

" SHUT UP PERVERTED OUTER SPACE ALIEN! "

" See? That was all true. It may sound disturbing, but at least I wasn't lying," He flashed his killer smile, the smile that captured numberless women.

Her hand smacked the forehead of hers. '_ Sigh* This pervert...' _

" I don't mind continuing to tease you, but we 'gotta head to father's office. He said he was nearby, so I guess he'll be at his office by the time we get there." He informed, cleaning up the piles he displaced from their original places. As it was arranged, he scanned the room before an invitation nod was shown to Misaki. " Let's go?"

She huffed, precisely of his change of mood. He playfully commented as he snaked his arm to her awaiting waist. " This time, I'll give you a notice that we're walking down that hallway hand in hand."

...

" Aoi Hyoudou was it?"

The mentioned person turned his head to witness who was calling out his name. " Ah Mister Edward Walker, please to meet you."

The older man stretched his hand to gesture a welcoming handshake. " Shall we discuss your opinion inside my office?"

" We shall," Aoi agreed and followed Edward's forwarding stride to the elevator.

On cue, just after the doors close before their eyes, the area went still quiet. It made Aoi feel uncomfortable a bit. He wasn't too fond with very still surroundings. But alas, as both men walked out of the tiny beheaded room, a couple approached he leading Edward. The man talked directly to the CEO of Walker Megacorp.

" Father, here are the files, I found it in Gerald's room, it was well preserved in his folders, so I assume it is not disarranged."

Edward spoke back. " I see... What do we have here? Misaki... It's nice having to meet you again." His smile brightened when Misaki smiled back at his polite assumptions.

" I'm glad a chance was made for us to meet again Mister Walker," Her politeness impressed the man. He hadn't quite notice her as he only focused on having meeting with her parents.

" Please dear, you are my son's fiancee. I don't mind being called a father by another teenager at all."

Her scarlet blush arose of its colour, she only managed to have a chuckle at his statement.

" But before we have our family reunion, I have to deal with some quick business with this young man over here."

Afterwards of a slight introduction of his existence, Aoi made quick hold eye contacts with fellow Takumi and Misaki, heretofore entering the private room of Edward Walker.

" He didn't seem disappointed of my appearance... Are you sure he's mad at me?" Misaki asked without any hesitation.

" I'm positive," He displayed a smile behind his fib.

" I swear Takumi, if you're just messing with me-"

" I'm not, I promise."

" You better not or else-"

He barged in between her said words. " Why don't we settle down the threatening?"

She looked confused, " What do you mean?"

" Let's make a bet." He declared amusingly, quite expecting his fiancee to participate.

" Why?" Her curiousness was out of her lead.

" Because I can sense your doubtfulness with my words. I actually don't think that you believe me. And by having this bet, I will prove to you, that I am a man of true words." Takumi chuckled in the end.

She smirked, " Good for you that you actually knew about what I thought. And heh, of course I don't listen to perverted aliens like you."

" So are you in, or out?"

" Fine, why not?" Misaki paced to the waiting area to sit around while waiting to be called out.

He followed her action. Then settling down, bordering at the side of Misaki's .They were silent for quite some time, leaving a suspicion in Misaki's head what kind of preference he would bet on.

Finally he decided. The words that came out of his mouth was out of this world.

" The one who persuades as many people here at Walker Megacorp that you love one's fiance, will be served by the loser of this bet for the whole week."

* * *

**A/N: While I read reviews in the last chapter, I couldn't help but to ask something about a certain user that commented. Her username name is anita ( or as stylize; anitaaaaaaaaa) Anyways, I don't know any Spanish at all, so I went to google translator. The result was however, rather confusing.. If so, does anyone of you know Spanish? And if you do, could you kindly explain Anita's review? **

Here's her comment.

anitaaaaaaaaaaaa 7/31/13 . chapter 8

hola soy anitaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaa disculpa que te hable en español pero me quitaron mi compu...QUE GRAN CAPITULO,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,el español es mi idioma natal


	10. Pleasurable Punishment (1)

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I own nothing of Kaichou Wa Maid Sama. I only have the authority of the plot.

**Author's Note:** This is another follow-up chapter, and this time, I didn't forget to include the suggestions. This chapter was written before I even put up the ninth chapter, so to those that suggested in the ninth chapter, didn't get the chance to have their suggestions included here. But once again, I will be open to suggestions fro time to time, so I will try my best to ensure that everyone's suggestion was included :)

These following suggestions were **_found in the 8th chapter_**. I've tried my best to include all your suggestions. Hope I didn't disappoint anyone :/

**Username:** redflower789 7/30/13 . chapter 8

Really like your story so far!please uodate soon again!...I want more misakixtakumi mushiness! And even a jealous takumi?!everyone loves a jealous takumi!especially with all the attention and past misaki shares with hinata why not?...just a suggestion plz update ASAP

**Response: I'm glad that you like my story :) There will be some Misaki and Takumi mishiness in the future chapters, including this one. And I love writing a jealous Takumi! I'm planning, to make him jealous, Hinata will probably have a visit at their place. That's a good time to make an outer space alien jealous x)**

**Username:** perfectouzon 8/2/13 . chapter 8

so far so good :)  
1. I think Aoi appeared because he wants to get revenge on his father. ALthough i have no idea who is his dad, but I'm guessing edward?  
2. His actions are really suspicious, so I'm conluding that his appearance will cause trouble. The problem is, I don't know how it affects the characters in the story. **Perhaps you should provide more details about his appearance, I'm actually curious about him..**

Update soon, I'll be patiently waiting

**Response: Thank you for showing your support by waiting for my updates, it really means a lot :) Aoi's appearance is a lot more secretive eh? I will defintely write more about his plans to not make any confused about it.**

**Username:** nikkoseinseiji8/2/13 . chapter 8

This is amazing! I wish there more misaki and takumi moements like theeeessse, it's soooooooc cute! I want to read about jealousy, from both missaki and takumi's prespectives! I really doooooo! I love the corny moments and those time when they blush and get all affectionate and stuffff! I SWEAR! I'm falling in love with your story!

**Response:** **You have a similar idea with another guest that reviewed chapter eight. I guess everyone wants to see them get jealous eh? Hah, oh well, I will consider your suggestion in this chapter.**

I'd like to _thank_ the others that took their time and _reviewed_ the previous chapter. **_Your suggestions are always welcome :)_**

**GagaMea  
_cratedexterdon_  
atemaysha  
_Guest (2nd)_  
richardpatun  
****_classgenie_  
****Misaki  
**_**Blommie8  
**_**Belly boo  
**_**Guest  
**_***Primo  
**_**Guest  
**_**christie700  
**_**kazenostigmafan4ever  
**_***redflower789  
**_**juhagetsu  
**_***G27forever  
**_***FallenFan77**_  


_**Extra: **_**Special thanks to those people that translated anita's review. I've underlined your names and placed a star besides it to make you stand out ;) **

* * *

**Chapter ten: Pleasurable Punishment **

* * *

" Maid Sama" - ordinary character speaking.  
' Maid Sama'- an individual's thought.  
_Maid Sama_- flashback  
" MAID SAMA" - shouting

_' It's on, idiot!' _Her dominant declaration shouted in her thoughts. _' I won't lose to such ignorant perverted alien... Who knows what he could possibly do to me if I did let my guard down? _

" How can you be so sure that I won't win Misa?" His voice cut her thoughts off.

" Hmp! Of course I- Wait... WHAT ARE YOU?! A mind reader?!" She jolted, surprised.

As expected of her reaction, he flashed his signature smirk. The one he usually shows, whenever he is by the side of Misaki. " Nope, but come to think of it... I might want to be a mind reader, so I can read Misa's thoughts all day..."

She hissed, much to annoyance of his smug face and his said statement. " Shut up!"

He ignored her death glare and reluctantly grabbed a hold of her hand. " He- hey! What are you doing?!" Her complaint seemed tensed.

" What else? Taking you down to the first floor so that we can finally start the game," he answered innocently. " Or would you prefer it done reversed. Shall we start from here and end at the very bottom floor?"

" I-It's fine either way..." She answered, rather hesitant, somewhat afraid by the outcome when it came to the end of the bet. _' What am I supposed to do? Let him tease me for the rest of my life for being a coward? I can't go back on my words now...' _

" Then we shall take the elevator. I like to do the normal way," He squeezed their joined hands and dragged himself towards the awaiting elevator.

Misaki couldn't protest, she only stayed quiet when the elevator doors closed before them.

As smart as he was, he automatically sensed the tight pressured atmosphere that enveloped them. They were indeed alone in the elevator and he wasn't too fond of starting a conversation in such place. But with Misaki's position, he had to step in. " Alright, what's bugging my beloved?"

" It's- nothing," her emotionless monotone almost convinced him.

But then again, he knew Misaki. Her quiet state was one of the rare forms he'd seen her in it. Her lie was indeed convince-able, but her fib wasn't covered up by the expression of her face.

"Liar..." His smirk began to spread across his lips.

She look dumbfounded, but recovered her posture right immediately. " I'm not lying!"

Her warn was too obvious. There was something behind this...

" I don't believe you, love." He started. " You know I can't wait for this bet to be over. I'm going to win and I'm gonna make you dress up as a maid, then let you call me master for the whole week. Maybe- I can even-"

" Pervert! Stop it!" She protested, face too red, that steam could manage to break through her.

" Why would I? If Misaki won't tell me what's bothering her, then I won't stop what I'm doing," he expressed a pout.

She looked away, her elbows crossed. " I'm not hiding anything!"

" That's bull~~," he whined.

_' I'm just worried, that's all...' _

" I'm just wo-"

_' No shut up! If you say that, he'll just tease you!' _

His eyes intensified with her honey textured optics. " You were saying?"

" I- uh- Come on, we're here already..." She managed to dodge his straight on question by shifting his attention to somewhere else.

By her statement, they arrived at the very first floor. They walked off out of the entrance, much to Misaki's surprise.

" Oi idiot, what are we doing outside? Don't tell me all these people in your property are a part of our bet as well...?" She voiced out her suspicions.

His laughed made her frown deepen. " Nothing like that at all."

" Then what is it?" Her question was full of poison.

" This is our starting point... Once we enter the building, we can do what we want. As long as we are playing the game, I think we'll be fine."

" How-how do we confess _**'it?'**_" Her reference was about the love confession.

" In any way you want..." he answered, eyes closed.

" What do you mean?"

" You can do whatever you want. You can shout in the whole building for all I care."

" WHAT?! You're going to do that?! Isn't it going to be embarrassing?" She questioned worriedly, not expecting such surprise behind his declared bet.

" That's the whole point. You have to catch as many people's attention as possible... You'll have to get a paper and pen once we enter, so that you'll have those people's signatures, as proof that you confessed your love for me. Get it now?"

_' Shit. I didn't know this man was capable of this!' _

" I- I think I get it... The more you have, the much higher chance you'll win, right?" She had to make sure, in order to reach her victory.

" Yep, and the winner can boss around the loser for the whole week."

" But you have the advantage though! You know every inch of this building! I on the other hand has visited this place a few times, but I didn't memorize the phases of Walker Megacorp!" she whined and puffed out her anger and frustration.

" Beats me. You'll smart, love. I'm sure you'll figure it out," he said, while walking towards the entrance doors.

She loudly called out, not caring if she made a ruckus over the outside people. " Hey! Where the heck do you think you're going?!"

" Where else? The game has started, " he answered, right before he closed the door behind him, leaving off Misaki.

" Wait up!" She called out.

Once she was in the superstructure, her gaze immediately diverted to the reception area. She had to get a paper and a pen in order to start off. Worry was written all over her face, but then again, she realized it wasn't the right time to be hesitant.

Once her feet had dragged herself to the reception, she spoke to the nearest available receptionist and kindly asked for a paper and a pen. The panic of her voice made it a quick sign for the receptionist that she had to take action, fast. As she was handed her wanted objects, she mumbled a quick thanks to the woman.

_' Now what? Just go right off and tell one of these people that I love Takumi?' _

In the mention of his name, even in her thoughts made her fully alert. She wandered her eyes to where Takumi would be, and then, she caught him. He had a crowd all around him already, which was a signal for her to move quickly, in able to catch up to him.

_' That damn cheater.' _

She let out a deep exhale before moving on to her plan. Her hand shivered as it hardly clenched to the pen it was holding. In order for her to gain as much of signatures as Takumi has, she would have to divert the employees before her to her own self.

She screamed on top of her lungs.

" I- I LOVE TAKUMI WALKER VERY MUCH!"

She knew quite well that her face had started to colour. As planned though, her intention had worked. The employees in front of her stopped what they were doing. All sorts of different expressions were made. Eyes completely bulged, silence caught through their tongue, tight lips, and wide opened mouths.

_' This is your chance Misaki! Take this advantage and let them sign your paper!' _

The certain area was still at shock.

" I- I want you all to sign this paper!"

Her hands then stretched to one of the employees. " Please sign your signature on the paper. I-I'd really appreciate it if you do it fast..."

The receptionist shyly nodded and scribbled down her signature. Once she had finished, she passed it on to her other fellow mates, in wanting them to sign the paper as well. Five minutes have passed and finally, the paper was back to her hands.

" Ten signatures... Not bad," She talked to herself while walking to where her eyes spotted Takumi. But when her gaze landed on the area, Takumi was nowhere to be found. _' Shit, he's way ahead of me!' _

" ~ Oh Misaki,~ you're~too~slow!~" His voice echoed from above.

She looked up, witnessing his naughty smug._ ' Dammit, he's already teasing me!' _" Just you wait and see idiot! I'll catch up to you!" She shouted with all her might.

His response was to stick his tongue out to her, then walk away, as if nothing happened. This triggered her to move in incredible speed. Using her capable business skills, she dared herself to embarrass herself, in front of a number of employees. Besides, it was his game, she was sure he had to endure the embarrassment as well. She either claimed her confession loud enough for the whole floor to hear, of silently go through every office cubicles, if she notices that individual being rather busy.

Her confession were usually the same. She would usually go by;

" MY- MY LOVE FOR TAKUMI WALKER IS SO STRONG, AND THAT'S WHY I'M MARRYING HIM!"

Or... Just going straight to the point...

" I LOVE TAKUMI WALKER!"

Although all of _**'this**_' made herself look like a fool, she couldn't lie to herself that she was actually starting to enjoy this.

She was already at the fifth floor. Her paper had about 200 signatures on it, but of course, her expectations was to succeed and earn more than 500 employee signatures. She set those thoughts aside and focused her thinking to Takumi.

" I hope you have more than 400 signatures on your paper Mi~sa~ki~" His enthusiasm made her jerk out of surprise.

Her head turned to the source of his voice. He was in the same floor as she was. _' Speaking of the devil...' _

" I won't lose to you, jerk! Who knows what you'll do to my body if you win!" She unknowingly shouted across the hallway. With her bold statement being heard so clearly by the employees of the entire floor, their attention fell upon her. Perhaps they took her words in the wrong way. She did mention her body being involved with Takumi...

When she took notice of the concentrated gazes on her, she realized what she had done. _' Dammit! They've got it all wrong!' _

_' Explain yourself before they mistake your words for such insubordinate act!'_

Before she knew it, Takumi appeared before her.

" If you're going to daydream about me in the middle of the corridor, do it some other time. You'll lose if you keep this up," he teased, a noticeable smirk crept in the corner of his lips.

" I wasn't thinking about you, pervert!" Her face seemed horrified by his quick conclusion.

" Uh huh, sure~ you weren't Misaki~ If you weren't, then why were you looking at me?" His smirk completely deepened.

" I was just- Ugh!" She puffed out a tired sigh.

" What now? You'll going to let yourself defeated so easily?"

In her tiniest voice, his ears were manageable enough to hear her words.

" I... I give up."

In utter surprise, his mouth opened widely. " What? Are you serious?"

Without hesitation, she answered while avoiding his intense stare. " I am... I know you have the advantage anyways. Besides, I've only got half of the signatures of the ones you have... Sigh* I don't stand a chance..."

Her utterance surprised him, but it was well enough to keep the smirk of his. " Are you sure about this? You know~~ We've still got fifty-eight floors to go..."

Her eyebrows were starting to twitch in patterns. " Yes, I'm sure."

" Are you really sure?"

" Yes."

" Are you really, really sure?"

_' This idiot...'_

" Yes."

" Are you sure? Sure that you're really sure?"

_' I swear, if he keeps this up...'_

" Yes." Her patience was growing thin by the pace he was keeping at.

" Are you really that you're sure? That you're so sure, that you're eventually sure that you will surely give u-"

" YES! GOD! What else do you want to know?!" Alas, she has snapped.

" I was just making sure you were sure," of course, he was teasing her.

" Ugh! Get off my back already, idiot. You won, could we get over this and just start bossing me around? The sooner the better right?"

" I don't want to start bossing you around yet..." He told her.

" What's next? Tell me that the bet comes with a two percent interest increase if you wait for it for a little longer?" Her exaggeration made him laugh. Hearing him chuckle, it made her more annoyed. " What are you laughing about, idiot?"

He answered her question with a smile. " Nothing... I just thought Misaki wasn't the person to give up so easily."

" Well I'm tired..."

" Maybe you just want me to win so that I can boss you around while dressing up as a maid..."

" No one said anything!"

" Or perhaps, you just want me to lead you to **_it_**?"

" Why are you so perverted?!"

" Who knows? Maybe you're the pervert, thinking about inappropriate stuff in your head..."

" I'm not an alien like you, jerk!"

" Hey, it's not like I'm touching you or something..."

" Well your words sound different."

" Are you saying that you **_want_** me to touch you?"

" I- OF COURSE NOT!"

" Tsk tsk Misaki, you should really practice the way you tell your lies... you're unbelievably predictable..."

"Don't get your hopes up perverted alien! I wasn't lying at all!"

" Sure, sure. Convince me all you want, but I know you want me..."

" I don't want you! Sheesh! Stop jumping to conclusions like that!"

" I wasn't guessing, I just know it's the truth..."

_' God, can he get more annoying than this?!' _

Without notice, Takumi took her to one of his temporary offices located at the fifth floor, the same area that they were in. His action made her notified to her surroundings immediately.

" H-hey! Where are you taking me?"

His eyes looked back at Misaki, but the rest of his body continued to face in front, not stopping a single footstep. " I'm just taking you to one of my offices. Your master wants to showoff his stuff, you know..."

" But you said you weren't going to boss me around yet!" She protested while she attempted to shake off her hand by his grip.

He answered mischievously, " Oh I know that, love... I was just practicing my sayings. I would probably run out of words by the time I see my cute fiancee dressed up as a maid."

" I won't let you dress me up as a maid you pervert!"

" Eh? But I won, remember?"

" Yeah, but that-"

" Try all you want to stop me, love. I won fair and square, so I get to do whatever I want..."

" Still-"

" I can get you to walk around naked for the whole week."

Her eyes popped out. " YOU WOULDN'T!"

" But I would probably get jealous. I wouldn't want other people to see Misaki naked, except for myself, that is..."

" DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT PER-"

The loud crash of the closing door broke off her sentence. The next thing she knew, her bottom had settled down on top of his desk. Takumi's hands stood at either of her sides, trapping her for her escape. Their faces were dangerously close. Each breaths he drew, she would feel the warm breeze tickling her nose. It made her cheeks colour...

" Whuh-what are you d...doing?" Her shy voice questioned.

Upon witnessing her features turn suggestively red, he answered with a smirk. " It's not something you wouldn't like..."

The rosiness on her cheeks began to alter scarlet. " I... Stop it..."

" If you want me to stop, you could always push me away, or shout for help.." He suggested, not wiping away his smirk.

Her body was frozen to do something. "..."

Noticing her silence, he took a closer glance at her frontage. Her features, especially her cheek bones, were beet red. She was biting her lower lip, and her eyes were lowered to avoid his gaze.

" What's wrong?" He asked, in a rather seductive monotone.

Her eyebrows were furrowed in between confusion and embarrassment. " Go...away, per-pervert."

A blonde eyebrow cocked up. " Oh? Push me away then."

She shakily moved both of her hands to grip on his wrists, but she stopped by the time she rested them on his skin. Misaki tried once more to nudge off his contact on her, however, his arms were built strongly like statues on the desks, making it hard for her to force it off her sides.

" Stop...doing this, pervert." She aggressively demanded, despite her soft , willingful voice, it didn't make make him move a single centimeter.

" I have do to something before I let you go..." He trailed off, attempting to bury his jade optics in beneath her caramel honey pairs. He failed however, her eyes were looking down. " Hey, look at me..."

" I-I... don't 'wanna..."

" Eh? Why not?"

" Bec-because your perverted face is too close to my f-face."

" It's not like I'm 'gonna bite, you know..." He rolled his eyes.

" It's better to be safe than sorry, idiotic pervert!"

" I'm not dangerous, I promise," he smiled above her sight.

" You can't force me," she tried to strongly fight back, but her voice was too soft to match her wanted tone.

" Is that so? Why don't I try something you'll like?" His challenging voice made her head to jerk up and look straight at his eyes.

" Don't you dare pervert. I'll shout for sexual assault!" She threatened, although her strength was too weak to comprehend his possessive hold. His face drew closer, and closer, by the minute she was breathing.

He laughed at her warning, " Go right ahead, Misaki... I'm not scared."

" I sw-"

Any words that she could have said, were cut off by his lips, trapping her own in between of his silky ones. It took her by surprise no doubt, as her eyes were still opened while his pairs were closed . The brows of her frontage were somewhat assembled together, in a rather confused course.

Takumi's lips moved altogether, wanting to linger the soft, fragile lips his fiancee owned. He took his action very slowly, bringing her lower lip closer to his teeth, to lightly bite on. Misaki resisted at first, however, her emotions synced with his, allowing her eyes to finally shut close and join Takumi's breathless kiss.

They shared an innocent, gentle kiss. No tongues were involved _**yet.**_

But then, they felt the sudden urge to ascend to the next satisfaction. As of Takumi being the leading man himself, he didn't hesitate to release his hands that were guarding either of her sides and rest them on her petite waist. His action didn't make her aware that she had a free opening to escape the considered torture. Takumi then noticed his fiancee's uncomfortable posture, and so, he freed his lips away from hers, and lightly pulled her up. He looked into her eyes before shortly, reconnecting his lips with hers.

They hungrily battled for dominance. Takumi was leading as expected.

Soon, their hands started to move out of their places. Her hands were playing with his tie, and later on, proceeded with her doings to his buttons. He on the other hand, had started to work his fingers up to her neck. Once they arrived to her above, they started to massage her shoulders. Each of his fingers played different roles to send her chills of passion. It made her moan in pleasure, her back arched, pushing her breasts roughly to his slender chest. He noticed her action and took this advantage to enter in her opened mouth.

He caught her tongue immediately, then he wrapped it around with his own. The sweetness of her mouth had soon been carried away by his tongue, tasting every spot of it. It made him very eager that his fingers had joined the fun and lowered its position to her breasts that snuggled against his warm chest. His palms worked softly to feel her hardening nipples behind her shirt. He pushed it gently, against the fabric, then his fingers closed in, in the wanted spot and softly pressed her breasts. His fingers knew their roles and started to massage them, like they did to her shoulders. This made her moan in pleasure once more...

She murmured against his moving lips, " Oh... Takumi..."

When he heard his name being called, he lovingly caressed her right, hard nipple gently. His actions made her alert, making her legs to snake their way to Takumi's waist. That made them closer.

" This is you master's punishment..." He said huskily, in between short breaths and soft kisses.

Her eyes were closed to witness his lips move to her neck. His teeth had started to grab a hold of her skin of sanity. Just then, before he could claim her skin and suck it lightly, a knock was made.

" Sir Takumi..."

That didn't stop him. He continued what he planned as took her skin to his awaiting teeth. He drew a quick inhale and sucked the trapped skin of hers.

" Excuse me sir..."

Another interruption was made, but still, that didn't make him open a wink.

His tongue soothed the pain he had caused to her sk-

" Sir Takumi are you alright? I'm going in to make sure..."

Now that stopped him.

He cursed under his breath... _' What on earth does he want?!' _

" No no! I'm fine! Don't open the door!" He shouted to the person.

" Are you sure? You sound kind of worn out, are you really okay sir? Do you need immediate medical attention right away?" The voice panicked.

He rolled his eyes in annoyance. " I'm okay really. Just don't open the door, I'm... kinda busy!"

" But...but! Mister Walker would like to see you, along with Miss Misaki Ayuzawa, right now!" The worry of his tone didn't seem to go away.

He growled in great frustration. _' Great...'_

" Okay! I'll be right there... just-just give me five minutes! I'm 'kinda wrecked right now," his statement earned him a slap on the head.

She hissed madly. " Are you crazy?! Don't tell him that!"

He only smirked. " Well we have five more minutes... can we continue?"

" Of- of course not!" She declined right ahead. Her beet red face however, told a different story.

He pouted, although he already anticipated her response. " Aw come on! Why not? If you wanted a time extension, you could have said s-"

" NO! I don't want an extension! Get-get off me pervert! She shrieked in horror. Her immediate response was to quickly push him away.

It caught him off guard, causing his body to almost fall backwards. Luckily, he held on to her skirt.

Her eyes grew larger. " Don't hold my skirt! Pervert!"

" _**I'm**_ the pervert? I don't think I was the _**only**_ one kissing back..." He made his comeback.

" S-stop it! We have to go see your father! So hurry up idiot!" She got off his desk and headed off to the door.

Before her hand could turn the knob, he whined, while picking up his seemingly, crumpled tie. " Can Misa do my tie for me?"

" No!" He received a straight rejection.

" Why not? You were the one that-"

She stopped him before he could remind her what _**happened.**_ " Stop being such a baby and do it yourself!"

" I am a baby!" He then responded, after finishing to fix his messed tie.

Her answer was to roll her pairs and walked away. " Shut up!"

" Misaki?" He called out to her form that was outside the door.

She looked back. " What is it, alien?"

" Come closer!" He demanded with a stomp.

" Why?!" She questioned in annoyance, although her feet were already taking her to him.

Once she was at his reach, his fingers assembled with her own. " There, now I can walk peacefully without having to worry about Misaki kissing other men like she did to me..."

Her predictable words were said again. " Perverted outer-space alien!"

* * *

**A/N: Woops, I think I got too carried away -.- The jealous Takumi will have to wait and make his appearance in the next chapter. I promise!  
****Anyways, I am releasing a new story, go check it out. I'll put the summary right here so it won't be a hassle for you guys :)**

**She suffers an accident, that cost her to lose her memories. Whilst recovering from amnesia, she comes to find all the answers to her questions. Her sudden return surprises all, including her former husband, Takumi. During her long absence, he remarries, while she on the other hand, becomes Tora's fiancee. Takumi and Misaki unknowingly cross the path of the greatest test of their love. The only problem is, will she regain her memories before she marries Tora? Read at your own risk. Sexual events and coarse language are involved. It will turn Rated M for future chapters. **


End file.
